


Wrench - Hacker of your Heart?

by murmeltearding



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blood, Cookies, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Eventual Sex, F/M, Face Punching, Fade Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, General bitchiness, Gun Violence, Hacking, Masturbation, Mention of pegging, Mild Language, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Racism, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Problems, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, vehicular manslaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: The story about you and the mysterious Man in the Mask





	1. Meeting Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently replayed the game and kinda fell in love with Wrench a bit.... and there simply isn't enough fanfic about him!  
> So i decided to create my own. 
> 
> I have never before written any fanfic and my first language isn't english, so I know this is far from perfect, but I enjoyed writing it, so thats that...

You had seen him before, a couple of times. The guy with the mask.  
You were sitting on your favorite bench in the park, enjoying the sunshine during your lunchbreak. There was a gamestore on the opposite side of the street, where nerds were shopping for cardgames and whatnot. You had never been a fan of those, but if others enjoyed them, you wouldn’t judge.  
As you were biting into your falafel wrap, you saw the guy with the mask coming out oft he store once more. You didn’t know why, but he intrigued you! People were wearing all kinds of weird things on their faces these days. You never understood why, but again… if it made them feel good about themselfs, you weren’t one to judge.  
He turned to the right after squinting at the sunshine for a second. Squinting in his case was the display of his mask changing from o.o to >.< and back again.  
You didn’t know why, but this time you decided to follow him. Where would a guy like him walk? He didn’t seem like he’d do much grocery shopping. Did he have a job? Your boss would never let you into the office, dressed like he was, in all black and with a studded leather jacket with buttons and patches all over. And the Mask of course!  
You rewrapped your food again and put it into your bag, while getting up. He was walking pretty quick, taking huge steps on his long, skinny legs. You had to hurry if you didn’t want to loose him before the first traffic light. It turned green, just as he approached. You jogged a few steps, still at the opposite side of the street, so you could catch up with him a bit.  
After walking for a few blocks, with ever traffic light turning green, just as he approached, he suddenly turned to the left and vanished into a narrow side alley. You cursed inwardly, looked left and right and crossed the road. You had already spent half of your lunchbreak just following him, without anything happening. You knew you had to turn back around soon or you’d be late for work again. You decided you’d simply have a look into the side alley and then go back.  
When you turned the corner, there was nothing there but a few dumpsters. Where had he gone? As far as you could tell, there was no other way out of the alley. You walked a few more steps, just to make sure, when suddenly someone grabbed you by the arm.  
“Why are you following me?“ a synthesized voice asked.  
You slowly turned to your left and looked at him. “Umm….“ was all you could stammer, before he interrupted: “Who are you working for?“  
You were confused, to say the least. What did he care who you were working for? You felt like you were in a James Bond Movie.  
“Who am I working for? What kind of question is that?” you uttered.  
“Is it that asshole XYZ?”  
“No! I am not working for anyone… I mean… I was just curious about you… sorry if I disturbed you! I really don’t want any trouble!” Your heart was racing. How did you get yourself into those situations?  
“Yea, that’s exactly what someone working for XYZ would say.”  
“Sorry, I honestly don’t know who you’re talking about. I really didn’t want to alarm you or anything, I was just curious… and I really need to get going now or my boss is going to fire me“ you said and tried to turn around. He still held onto your wrist, but let go after a second.  
You hurried out of the alley as fast as your converse clad feet could carry you, without running.  
You only slowed down after you were halfway back to your office building. What the fuck was that? 

After the incident, you didn’t dare to go back into the park for a few weeks. You ate your lunch at your desk in the office, because you didn’t want to risk the masked man seeing you there and freaking out on you again.  
One particularly nice and sunny day tough, you couldn’t take being stuck in the office building all day anymore.  
“Fuck it” you whispered to yourself as you got up from your desk and walked towards the exit. When you left the building, and felt the warm sun on your skin, you took a deep breath.  
You had almost forgotten about the incident as you sat down on your favorite bench again, ready to enjoy your lunchbreak with your book in your lap.  
You had only read half a paragraph, when someone stopped right in front of you, making a shadow fall on the pages.  
You looked up annoyed, about to tell the person to fuck off, but stopped yourself when you saw who was standing there.  
“Hi Y/N” the masked man said and sat down next to you.  
You swallowed, before you could reply. “Umm hi” You didn’t know what else to say.  
“Sorry for being so harsh that last time…” he said slowly and his mask went >.<  
“How do you know my name?” you said, your brain slowly starting to catch up.  
“I know a lot more about you than just your name.” he replied mysteriously. “Like I know that you said the truth and you really don’t work for XYZ. And that you work in that building over there” he said, pointing at your office building.  
“Nice… and I don’t know shit about you” You didn’t know how to feel about him. He was kinda creepy, but he was also kinda…. cute in a way that someone with a mask for a face can be cute.  
He sat down next to you and said nothing. His mask made ^.^ as a face, which immediately made you feel a little more benevolent towards him.  
“Sooo… what have you been up to?” you said, inwardly cursing yourself for asking a stupid question like that.  
“Oh you know, this and that… world domination and shit” He didn’t seem to find your question stupid at all, but the way he had phrased his answer made you unsure if he was joking or not.  
You nodded and leaned back on the bench, closing your eyes and enjoying the sun. Normally you wouldn’t be so relaxed, sitting next to a stranger. But he didn’t feel like a stranger to you.  
“So whats your name?” you asked after a while, realizing he was still a stranger after all.  
“Wrench” he replied.  
“Wrench, no last name? Like Cher?” You looked at him.  
He said nothing, just nodded.  
“Whats up with the mask, Wrench?” You felt like he was tensing up a bit at the question. When he didn’t reply, you gathered he didn’t want to talk about it. You inwardly shrugged and decided not to push him.  
“I gotta go back to work” you announced after a few more minutes of companionable silence.  
“See you tomorrow?” he asked. His mask showed ?.?  
You smiled at him and nodded. “That’s a date them.” 

The next day, he was waiting for you when you arrived at your bench, holding two cups of coffee in his tattooed hands. “Iced Cappuccino” he said when he handed you yours.  
You wondered for a second how he knew that’s how you liked your coffee best, but decided not to ask about it. “Thanks”  
From then on, you spent all your lunchbreaks together, talking about this and that, but never anything of consequence.  
You really started to like and look forward to meeting him tough.  
“I got to go away for a few days” you had to announce a few days later.  
“Away? Why?” he asked and as always his mask showed ?.? with his question.  
“For a business trip” you replied, rolling your eyes. You hated your job and everything that came with it, but you needed the money badly. You almost dreaded, not being able to see him for 4 full days.  
“Okay” he said, his voice sounding sad, despite coming from the synthesizer. >.<

You still hadn’t exchanged phone numbers, but when your phone buzzed, on the first evening of your businesstrip, you immediately knew who the text came from.  
[I miss you x.x] it said.  
[Awww… I miss you too ;)] you texted back, trying to keep things lightly, even tough his text had made your heartbeat speed up.  
[what are you doing?]  
[just watching tv in the hotel room… I wish I could go home already!]  
[Aww… is it that bad?]  
[You can’t even imagine… I hate these sexist pricks!]  
[Are they treating you alright?]  
You knew exactly how he would look at you if he were there with you right now.  
[Yes yes, its okay… they are just making stupid dickjokes all day long] You rolled your eyes, thinking about the meetings you had been stuck in all day. You didn’t tell him how one of those wankers had slapped your ass, when you had walked past him during coffebreak. 

The next day, during the first meeting in the morning, you were walking past the ass-slapping guy from yesterday and as if he had waited for you, he pinched you.  
“Are you serious?” you asked, turning back to him.  
“Relax, sweetheart” he said condescendingly. “Just appreciating what I see”  
In that moment, the surveillance cam in the corner moved. You didn’t make anything of it as you walked away from the asshole and sat down on your chair. There wasn’t much you could do about him. He was a childhood friend of your boss and an important business partner.  
His phone started ringing and he moved to pick it up. The moment his fingers touched the device, there was a tiny electric spark and he let it fall back down onto the table “stupid thing electrocuted me” he exclaimed, gripping his fingers with his other hand.  
Not a second later, his Laptop started smoking. “What the fuck?” he shouted, getting up from his chair.  
Everyone was getting up now, since the smoke started filling the room.  
As you walked out of the room, your phone buzzed too. [serves him right] lit up on your display.  
[did you do that? O.O] you replied.  
[what if I did?]  
[thank you!! he deserved that!] [how did you do it tough?] you sent another message right after the first one.  
[I’ll show you once you’re home again]  
Now you wanted to go back home even more desperately. You hated all those assholes! 

[I’m back!] you texted wrench as soon as you were home again. [can I see you even tough it isn’t my lunchbreak?] It was Friday and you couldn’t bear the thought of having to wait till Monday to see him again.  
Thinking of him made your heart beat faster.  
[I’ll pick you up in a few minutes] showed up on your display.  
By now you had stopped wondering about how he knew all those things about you. You simply accepted that he was some kind of all knowing demigod.  
[Come outside!] lit up on your phonescreen not 10 minutes later.  
You grabbed your bag, put on a jacket and ran downstairs.  
There he was, sitting on a black motorbike, in all his masked glory. You hated motorbikes, but in that moment you didn’t care. You climbed on the seat behind him and held onto the handles behind your back. He half turned around and took your hands to wrap them around his waist.  
The studs of his leather jacket were kinda sticking into your face, but you didn’t mind. You loved how it felt being so close to him. And the vibrations of the bike below you only added to the sensation.  
It wasn’t long before you stopped right before the gamestore.  
It was closed at this time of the day, but Wrench didn’t seem to mind. He walked up to the door and punched a set of numbers into the keylock. He grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you inside, right after him. After closing the door he stopped. “You can never tell anyone about what I am going to show you!” he said in a low voice.  
“Umm… okay? You don’t have to kill me if you show me tough, right?” you tried to joke.  
“I’ll only have to kill you if you tell anyone” he said. You were hoping he wasn’t serious, but you could never be sure with him.  
He led you to another door at the back of the shop and typed a different, longer set of numbers into the keypad. A sliding door slid open and you walked onto a highly tagged stairwell.  
“What the fuck” you whispered to yourself, as you descended the stairs behind him. You couldn’t exactly say what you were seeing before you. It was quite a big room, bigger than the gamestore above. The walls were covered in graffiti and stickers of all kinds and there must have been 15 computers in there at the least. You couldn’t tell exactly because there were so many other gadgets and screens lieing around on every surface. “What is this?” you said.  
“This…. is the hackerspace” he said and turned in a circle dramatically with his arms spread.  
Your mind was blown. You didn’t know what to say.  
He sat down on a black sofa and patted the space next to him. “Sit” he invited.  
In front of you was a huge tv screen. He grabbed a wireless keyboard from the sidetable next to the sofa and hit a key.  
The screen came to life and showed what looked like the feeds of a bunch of security cameras.  
“Where do you want to go?” he asked and you bet he smiled beneath his mask, even tough it only showed the usual x.x “I can show you every camera in town, and if you give me a few seconds, every camera around the globe!”  
You still didn’t know what to say. You just looked at him and if you had had a mask like his, it would have shown O.O and nothing more.  
“Are you alright?” ?.? he asked after you didn’t say anything for half a minute.  
“Sorry, I just need a few minutes to take this in” you said.  
“Alright… take all the time you need” he said and started typing away on the keyboard. When one of the camera feeds popped to the foreground, you quickly realized it showed the park outside of the gamestore. “So that’s how you knew when to come out to see me…” you said more to yourself than to him.  
A few more keystrokes showed your office and a second later the meeting room from your businesstrip showed up. He looked at you wordlessly.  
You still sat there open mouthed. “What are you?” you whispered.  
“I’m dedsec!” the synthesizer dropped his voice to an inhumane level when he said dedsec.  
You had heard of the hackergroup on the news. Everyone had. But sitting here in their HQ with one of their members was just surreal.  
Once more you didn’t know what to say.  
Wrench didn’t say anything either. He stood up and grabbed a bottle from a fridge in the corner, handing it to you wordlessly. You smiled when you saw it was a small bottle of white wine. Of course he would know that was the drink of your choice.  
You opened the bottle and took a deep swig. “alright” you said slowly. “everything makes so much more sense all of a sudden.” you looked at him.  
His face changed from a worried >.< to ^.^  
“I like that you aren’t running away screaming!” he said and you could hear the smile in his voice.  
“And I am awfully proud of myself for that, believe me!” you took another sip from the bottle.


	2. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Wrench better and start falling in love with him

After the initial shock, it was actually quite fun, to be able to watch whoever you wanted to watch, without them being able to see you.   
Your city was crazy. That much you got surer and surer about. The things people did if they thought no one was watching…   
Wrench and you had been sitting pretty far apart from each other when you started your little TV-session. You had slid closer and closer towards each other over the course of half an hour and now your tighs were touching.   
Usually you weren’t much of a touchy-feely person, but with him, it felt kinda nice. You slid even closer so that you were touching from knee to hip. He looked at you and for a second you were scared he’d send you away. But when he got his arm around you and pulled you even closer. That left his arm trapped between the sofa and your back tough and he couldn’t type on his keyboard anymore.   
You didn’t mind. It had been a long day of travelling and finding out about the hackerspace and who he really was, left you pretty tired. Emotional rollercoasters could to that to anyone.   
You wanted to put your head on his shoulder and snuggle up, but the spikes of his jacket were poking into your face. “Can you get rid of that?” you said in a low voice and tugged at his jacket. “It’s poking me in the eye”   
He chuckled silently, pulling off his jacket and was left in his black T-Shirt.   
“Come here” he said when he had settled next to you and pulled you close again.   
You sighed happily and put your head on his shoulder. Your arms rested on his legs and you petted him softly. He rested his head on top of yours contently and his mask showed <3 <3 for a second.   
You had closed your eyes and put your legs on top of his to get more comfortable. It felt so very safe, being this close to him. 

When you opened your eyes again, you were still on the sofa, but Wrench was gone. You didn’t know how long you had been asleep. It was hard to tell time in the dimly lit cellar. “Wrench?” you asked into the empty room. Where had he gone?   
You wrapped the blanket he must have put on you around yourself as you sat up. You felt a little lost. Were you supposed to leave? Had he changed his mind and decided he didn’t want you there after all? You grabbed your purse and got out your phone.   
[stay where you are! I’ll be right back ;)] he had texted you. That one little text calmed you down immensely. After the last few guys you had allowed into your life and into your heart as well, you didn’t put anything past men anymore…   
You got up and looked around in the room a bit, not daring to touch anything tough. It looked waaaay too complicated and expensive, even though you were sure they hadn’t paid for most of the stuff. This whole dedsec group didn’t seem like the paying kind to you.   
When you heard the door slide open, you walked towards the stairs, expecting Wrench to come back. It wasn’t him tough. A man in a hoodie was standing about halfway down the stairs, looking at you bewildered. “Who are you?” he asked confused.   
“Hi… I’m Y/N. Wrench brought me here last night.”   
“He… we aren’t supposed to bring strangers in here.” He still didn’t move from where he stood.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know about that. I didn’t touch anything tough!”   
“No no no this isn’t right!” he seemed quite nervous, slowly moving his body back and forth, but not taking a further step downwards. What was up with him?   
“I’m really sorry!” you repeated. “Lets wait for Wrench. He’ll be back in a minute… I’m not going to hurt you…” you added after a short pause, feeling like it was necessary.   
He was breathing heavily, but slowly took one more step downstairs. You took that as a good sign.   
In that moment you heard the door open again. Both of you turned towards it and you had never been happier, when you saw Wrench coming in.   
“Morning Josh!” he said confused and !.! lit up on his mask for a moment. “I didn’t know you’d be here this early!”   
“Who is she?” Josh simply said, not bothering with any niceties.   
“That’s Y/N.”  
“Why is she here? We aren’t supposed to invite strangers down here!” Josh repeated his earlier statement.   
You could feel Wrench rolling his eyes beneath the mask, when *.* lit up on the display. “Chill Josh… she’s no stranger.”  
Something in Josh’s face changed then and he turned to look at you. “She is the girl you’ve been stalking for weeks!”   
Wrench sighed deeply. “Yea, she is…” he admitted. “I brought you coffee!” he held one of the cups in his hands towards you, continuing walking down the steps.   
You took it from him and held onto it with both hands. The situation was quite awkward.  
“Well… this is awkward” you said, simply to break the silence.   
“Is it?” Josh seemed confused.   
“Nah man… its not half bad.” Wrench put one arm around you and pulled you close in a half hug, and he would have kissed you on the head if it wasn’t for the mask. <3 <3 was lighting up on the display again, but again you didn’t see it.   
Josh walked past the two of you and sat down in front of one of the computers. “Marcus needs some help… that’s why I came here.”   
“He could have asked me” Wrench said and he sounded kinda hurt.   
“You didn’t answer” Josh stated matter of factly. “He tried calling you!”   
Wrench pulled out his phone. “Oh yea… he did…” x.x  
“I should really get going” you didn’t want to disturb them with their hacking. Whatever it was they were doing, it was probably important.   
“Already?” He loosened his embrace a bit and looked at you. :( :(   
“Yea, I’m pretty tired. Don’t worry! We can meet again in the evening” you would have loved to kiss his cheek, but his mask was in the way once again. So you went for his neck, right below his ear instead. He tensed up a bit at first, but when you saw <3 <3 on his display after you pulled away, you knew he enjoyed it.   
Your heart was beating a million beats per minute, when you walked up the stairs. 

You didn’t hear from him for the next 2 days.   
After texting him a couple of times without getting a reply, you decided to wait for him to get back to you. He was probably doing some important hacking or whatever.   
Monday morning was a beautiful day, so you decided to walk to work, instead of taking the bus. It was only 30 minutes of walking and with some music from your headphones it would be a lovely way to start the new week.   
You were completely in your own world, softly humming along to the music, smiling and dancing a little, when suddenly something touched your left hand. You smiled, when you saw it was Wrench, interlocking his fingers with you. “Good morning, stranger” you said, sliding your headphones off your head, to let them rest around your neck.   
“Good morning!” ^.^ he replied.   
“How was your weekend?”  
“Pretty busy… did you see our new video?”   
You had heard on the news about the new “cyber attack” from dedsec on Blume. But you hadn’t gotten around to watch their video yet. You shook your head.   
“Well, watch it then!” he exclaimed excitedly.   
“Hahah, Yea, I will once I am at the office! What did you do?”  
“You’ll see!” He seemed awfully proud of himself.   
You walked for a few minutes without talking, just enjoying the feel of his hand in yours. When you were walking through the park where you first met, you squeezed his hand and turned to face him.   
“Don’t let me wait another two days to text me again, alright?” you said instead of good bye.   
“I wont!” he promised and pulled you into a hug. “Don’t move” came from the masks speaker right next to your ear. He fumbled around on his face for a bit and then suddenly you felt his lips on your neck, on the spot just below your ear.   
You got goosebumps all over your body. It was so intimate, having him kiss you there without you ever having seen his face. “Close your eyes” he whispered.   
You did as he told you. And then you felt his lips on yours. You were glad he was hugging you this tight, with how weak your knees got.   
The kiss was better than you had ever believed possible. Possessive, yet awfully gentle. You forgot how to breathe and everything around you, including the music still coming from the headphones around your neck faded to background noise.   
You sighed softly without realizing it.   
And then it was over. “I gotta go” he whispered and when you opened your eyes, he had his mask back on.   
“Huh?” was the only thing you could say.   
“Trouble” he said, pointing behind himself, taking care not to show his face towards the black car driving at the edge of the park. “Don’t turn around. Its okay. Just go to work.” He seemed worried as he tried to reassure you. “You’ll be safe there”   
And then he let go of you and hurried towards the game store.


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench gets abducted and beat up

You had almost reached the edge of the park, when you heard the screeching of a car.   
You turned back to look at where the noise was coming from, only to see Wrench being grabbed from within a black van and pulled inside. “Fuck” you whispered to yourself.   
What to do? Your mind raced with a million thoughts. You had to save him! 

Without thinking you started running towards the game store, hoping Josh or anyone else would be inside their secret batcave.   
“Fuck fuck fuck!” you murmured when you reached the street. The black car was long gone Wrench with it. His phone was lying on the pavement where he had been grabbed. You picked it up and ran into the store, not caring about the customers within who were looking at you with concern written all over their faces, rushing straight to the door at the back of the shop. You thumped at the door with both fists. “Come on! Please be inside, anyone!” you murmured, not sure if there was actually anyone inside listening.   
“Ma’am? Is everything alright?” the clerk asked, from a few meters away. He seemed scared.  
You didn’t care answering him, when you heard someone at the other side of the door.   
“Let me in!” you almost shouted, when the door slid open. “It’s Wrench!” You slipped inside as soon as the door had opened far enough to let you through. “Someone kidnapped him!”   
The woman standing in front of you was about your age and had a thick braid of dark hair on her head. She looked confused and quite angry, but as soon as she realized what you were saying, her face changed to concern.   
“What happened?” she asked, worry replacing the anger on her face.   
“I don’t know! We were outside… talking… he seemed so worried, all of a sudden… he told me to go to work, where I’d be safe and went towards the store… but there was that black van… and he… they grabbed him and drove away!” you recounted breathlessly. “We have to get him back!”   
“Josh? We need the camera-feeds from outside, for the past few minutes.” The woman said towards Josh, while hurrying down the stairs. Josh started typing on the wireless keyboard that connected to the big screen. He had heard what you told the woman and knew what to look for.   
The feed from the cameras showed Wrench and you in the park, kissing in fast forward. You blushed and looked to the floor. Josh didn’t react at all, but the woman looked you up and down. Now she understood why you were so worried. When Wrench started walking towards the store on the screen, Josh slowed the feed down to normal speed and switched to another camera that faced in the direction of the car’s number plates. The woman slowly repeated the numbers to herself and sat down in front of another computer.   
You were left standing in between the two of them awkwardly, not knowing what to do.   
“I wanna help!” you said. “I got his phone!”   
“Look for Marcus in the contacts!” the woman said. “The passcode is 6969” she added.   
If you hadn’t been so worried, you would have smiled at that. That was typical.  
“Call him and tell him what happened!”  
Marcus picked up at the 3rd ring and after he had let the woman – who introduced herself as Sitara – confirm who you were and that what you said was true, he told you he’d be there in half an hour.   
Sitara meanwhile had found out who the car was registered to and cursed. “Joe Sixpack… that’s the FBI! They’ll have to let him call us!”   
Josh was following the black car through the city via camera-feeds.   
You were impressed by how efficient they were.  
“It will be alright!” Sitara said and put her hand on your shoulder. “It could have been far worse than the FBI! They won’t get anything out of him!”   
You wanted to believe her, but you were still worried. “I’m Sitara by the way. And you must be Y/N. Wrench has been going on and on about you!”   
“He has?!” You looked at her surprised.   
“Yea… he annoyed the shit out of us!” she laughed.   
That actually made you smile.   
Josh had been quiet until now. “They stopped.” He suddenly exclaimed, seeming unaware of the conversation you and Sitara had just had.   
The big screen showed two men in black suits get out of the car, followed by a struggling, handcuffed Wrench. The sleeve of one of the man’s suits was torn halfway off and both of them looked pretty battered. Wrench looked much worse tough. The resolution wasn’t very good, but you could see blood on his face. His jeans were more torn than usual and his jacket was only hanging on by one arm. He struggled again and almost managed to get free, but the men were bigger and better trained than him. The one holding on to him pushed him to the ground and with his hands cuffed behind his back, he could do nothing to catch himself.   
You gasped.  
“What is he doing?” Sitara whispered. “The more he struggles, the more suspicious he makes himself.”  
“They took his Mask” Josh pointed out the obvious. By now, they had Wrench up on his feet again and made their way to the entrance of the building. “I can’t follow them.” Josh was typing furiously, but gave up after the computer beeped error a few times.  
“Yea well… the FBI having better than average security makes sense.” Sitara said. “I’ll text Marcus the address. Maybe he’ll be able to get inside somehow.”   
You were still staring at the screen. The three men had long vanished inside the sliding glass doors.   
“What are we gonna do now?” you asked no one in particular. You were pacing up and down the room, hugging yourself.   
“Right now, all we can do is wait.” Sitara answered. She put her arm around your shoulder and tried hugging you.   
You would have none of that tough and stepped away a little. “Sorry, nothing personal…” You looked at her apologetically. Strangers invading your personal space wasn’t a thing you enjoyed even on your best days. And this day was far from that.   
You jumped when your phone started ringing. It was your boss calling. You had completely forgotten you were supposed to be at the office by now. You didn’t bother picking up. Your boss, you could deal with later.   
When your phone rang again a few minutes later, you almost didn’t look at the display, believing it was your boss again. It was Sitara who pointed out that it might be Wrench calling, since it was safer to call you than one of them.   
There was an unknown number on the display and you picked up with shaking hands. “Yes?!” you asked unsure. 

“Hey sweetheart, it’s me” It was Wrench. His voice sounded odd without the synthesizer. And he’d never called you sweetheart before.  
Sitara signaled you to put him on speaker, so you did.  
“FBI took me in for questioning. I don’t know what they believe I did, but I didn’t do anything wrong, so I won’t be long. I’ll probably be home by evening.” he didn’t sound like himself at all.   
Sitara rubbed her eyes and put her face in her hands. She seemed to be listening intensely.   
“Are you okay?” you asked, thinking of the way they treated him earlier.   
“I am alright… mostly” he said. His voice seemed a little shaky. Your heart broke for him in that moment. You knew he must be in pain and probably scared as well.  
“Do you need me to come there?” you asked, playing the concerned girlfriend. In fact, it took everything you had not to get up and go there right now. But someone that hadn’t seen what you had seen probably wouldn’t react like that.   
“No, love… I’m okay. Just tell that guy Josh at the store I won’t be able to pick up my special order of Magic Cards today. But he can’t give it to anyone else, I’ll get them tomorrow.” He didn’t know you were already at their HQ, so he tried pointing you towards the right direction.  
Sitara nodded. She had understood what he meant.   
“Okay, I’ll call him later.” you said. Sitara gave you thumbs up.   
“It’s a shame to miss this beautiful day with you… I can’t even see the sun from underground where I am.” he gave you another hint.   
“Alright sweetheart”, you heard someone mock him, “that’s enough….” you heard rustling and a shout and then the call cut off.   
You looked at Sitara helplessly. She was texting again, probably telling Marcus what you had found out.   
Josh had turned to listen to the phone as well, and was now sitting on his chair, his elbows resting on his knees, chin in his hands.  
“I told Marcus all we know” Sitara announced.   
“He sounded odd!” Josh stated matter of factly.   
“Yea, he did…“ Sitara agreed.   
You looked at them confused.   
“I have Aspergers” Josh explained. “Social situations are sometimes hard for me to understand”   
You felt like a lightbulb lit up inside your head. “Now, that makes sense!”   
He turned back towards the screen. It was still showing the feed from the FBI building. He was switching between different cameras, looking at the building from every angle.   
“I think I found out how to get inside” he said,. “sending the location to Marcus’ phone... now.”  
It was incredible how efficient they were. “Does this kind of thing happen to you a lot?” you asked.   
“Well.. it’s what we do.” Sitara replied “but one of us getting taken by the FBI, that’s new.”  
She sat down on the sofa next to Josh. “Now we wait for Marcus to do his thing.”   
This Marcus guy seemed more and more like some action hero from a video game to you.   
“There he is.” Sitara said after a few minutes of watching the screen. A tall black guy was walking towards the building, right around to the back and towards a white box on the wall. He looked around and when no one was watching, he opened it and started typing something on his phone.   
“We’re inside!” Josh stated a second later.   
He was typing again and switching through cameras inside the building.   
“There he is!” The screen not showed an interrogation room. Wrench was sitting there, looking lost. His face was still bloody and he had a black eye. You were mesmerized by his face, blank like that. He looked older than you had imagined, and so angry… which was only natural, considering the situation.   
He was in the room alone.   
Josh zoomed in and out a few times and Wrench looked up, directly into the camera, then quickly turned away. He knew you were watching him.   
Someone came into the room then and Wrench turned around to face him.   
“Are you assholes finally letting me go?” he bellowed at the man. It was the same one that had dragged him into the building earlier.   
“Shut up. We can keep you here up to 48 hours and that’s what we’re gonna do!” the agent said.   
“Then get me a fucking beer at least!” He angrily banged his fist on the table.   
“Oh and do you want fries with that too?” the agent mocked him.   
“Fuck you!” Wrench spat.   
The agent said nothing just punched him in the face and walked out of the room again, slamming the door behind him.   
You gasped.   
The cut on his face had split again and blood was running down his cheek. 

“How do we get him out of there?” you asked worried.   
“We can’t break him out. They’ll have to release him tomorrow if they don’t have anything on him.” Sitara said.   
“So we’re just gonna sit here and wait?”   
“Yea, that’s about it.”   
“Fuck!” you stood up and walked up and down nervously.   
“Calm down. He’ll be alright!” Sitara tried to reassure you.   
“I hope he will.”

The next evening, you were just stepping out of the shower, when a Message from Sitara popped up on your phone. [They just released him. Marcus is picking him up and taking him home. Just wanted to let you know.]   
You had stayed at the HQ for a few hours, but had been too irritated to be around people, and had decided to go home. You were no help to them anyways.   
[Thanks] you replied. [is he okay?]   
[he got a few more cuts and bruises, but that’s about it]   
You let out a sigh of relief. Wrench was free and okay!


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench and Reader get to know each other better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted this chapter to be smutty... but I couldn't write smut if my life depended on it! So its just fluffy! <3

You walked up and down your flat, grabbing and putting back your keys and jacket 11 times.   
“Fuck this” you murmured to yourself after a while and texted Sitara again.   
[you think he wants to see me?]   
[he said he doesn’t want to see anyone…. Sorry >.<] she texted back after a few minutes.   
Your heart fell. Why didn’t he want to see you? Did you do anything wrong?  
Your phone binged once more, with a new text: [they didn’t give him back his mask]   
[those fucking assholes!!]   
[dont worry… well get it back!]  
Of course they would. They had to! You still didn’t know why he chose to wear the mask, but it seemed important to him, so he needed to get it back ASAP!   
Idly sitting in your apartment was no option right now. If Wrench didn’t want to see you, you’d give him his space, but that didn’t mean you had to sit at home, waiting.  
The day had been hot and the concrete still held the warmth from the sun, when you stepped outside. You wore a pair of jeans shorts and a tanktop. The night was still warm enough for your outfit.  
You didn’t really care where you walked, but of course your feet carried you to “your” park. Hanging out there all alone by night wasn’t your greatest idea, but it was your happy place and you really needed some happy right now.   
You sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of the city.   
Looking to your right side, where Wrench usually sat, made your heart ache. You missed him terribly. When you saw something move in the left corner of your eye, you turned to face front again. What had that been?   
It was definitely a human. But why would that person be hiding? You stood up suddenly scared. Sitting in a park alone by night really hadn’t been your best idea. You got your keys from your bag as you hurriedly started walking in the direction of your flat.   
People were the worst.   
“Wait!” a male voice suddenly shouted from behind you. Waiting was the last thing you had on your mind. You walked faster, not daring to look back.   
“Wait!!” the man shouted again. “Y/N! Its me! Wrench!”   
That made you stop in your tracks. “Wrench?!” you turned around.   
Without the synthesizer, his voice sounded so different.  
You took a few steps towards him. When you were assured it really was him, you started walking faster.   
“What are you doing here?” you whispered when you were finally close enough to touch.   
He took your hands in his and looked deep into your eyes. It was pretty dark, but light enough so you could see his face.   
His eyes looked incredibly sad and broken. The cut on his left cheek had scabbed over, but the bruises still looked dark and fresh. You took all this in in the half second it took him to close the distance between the two of you. And then he kissed you.   
You tried to be gentle, because his lip was split, but he didn’t seem to care much for gentle. He held you tight and pressed his lips onto yours like a starving man. Starving for you. You buried your hands in his hair and held him close. His tongue explored your mouth, first shy and careful, but soon it was getting more and more intense and rough. You liked where this was going, but when you tasted blood, you pulled away. He still held on to your waist, your lower bodies pressed together.   
His lip had split again and blood was slowly seeping out. “Don’t worry.” he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.   
“I was so scared” you whispered.  
“Yea, me too…” he replied, his voice sounding sad.  
You took his face between your hands and pet him gently with your thumbs, kissing him softly on the lips. It felt so good, being with him again. 

“I saw the way those assholes treated you! This can’t be legal!” You said after a while.   
“Nope, it isn’t… but I can’t exactly sue them…”  
“Still… it isn’t fair!”   
“Forget about it. Let’s go to my place.” he whispered and winked at you.  
You just grinned and nodded.   
He was already leading you towards his motorbike that was parked on the street.  
As soon as you reached the street, and the lights got brighter, he put on his hood and pointedly looked away from you. You stopped him.   
“Hey… you know you don’t have to be self-conscious around me, right?” you said to him and stepped in his line of sight.   
“Yea, I know I just got so used to that mask… I feel kinda naked without it.”  
“Well I hope to see you naked sooner or later anyways” you smirked.   
“Kinky… I like that!” shooting you a dirty smirk himself, he climbed onto the bike awkwardly. He was obviously in pain, but trying not to show it.   
You carefully sat onto the bike behind him. “Is this okay?”   
“More than okay.” he answered and pulled your arms around himself tighter. 

It wasn’t a long ride to his home. His place was small and the furniture was old and used, but it all looked very nice and comfy together.   
Of course there were a couple of computers and laptops standing around, but he obviously had most of his technical stuff at the game store.   
He didn’t turn on the ceiling light, but a few floor lamps instead. The light from the streetlamps outside did the rest to softly illuminate the small apartment.   
The unmade bed stood in the far corner, with a crammed desk right at the foot of it. The sofa was in the middle of the room, with a huge bong standing on the coffee table in front of it.   
“Sweet!” you exclaimed.

Half an hour later, you were both sitting on the sofa, giggling and fooling around. He didn’t seem to be thinking about his mask anymore.   
Your hands and mouths were all over each other. You removed his shirt carefully, wincing when you saw how bruised and beat up he was. The makeshift bandage on his ribs and the dark bruises stood out starkly against his pale skin, almost overshadowing his many tattoos.   
You gently brushed over his body with your fingertips, taking care not to hurt him. 

“My leg is asleep” you complained after a while of sitting and cuddling and petting each other.   
“Poor thing” he said smiling. “Come on…” he got up carefully, favoring his right leg.   
You took his hand and got up as well. Together you limped towards the bed, supporting each other.   
“Sorry, no clothes on the bed!” he said smirking, when you were about to sit down.   
“Ass” you poked him in the chest, grinning.  
You got rid of your tanktop and started unbuttoning your jeans, while he was undoing his belt. “Ah… fuck!” he whispered when he started pulling his pants down. The biggest bruise yet was on his right hip. And you realized he also had bandages on two of his fingers.   
“What did those assholes do to you?” you helped him with his pants, momentarily forgetting all the dirty things you had wanted to do to him a second ago.   
“Just pushed me around to show me who’s bigger and badder… fucking wankers” he replied, watching you as you pulled down his pants.  
“No undies?” you observed and grinned up at him. “I like that!” His dick was half hard and slowly pulsing with his heartbeat.  
“Neverrrrr!” he let himself fall onto the bed, laughing. “Oww…”   
You were still sitting there in your shorts and black lace bra.  
He crossed his arms behind his head and watched you carefully as you pulled down your pants as well.  
“Meow!” he laughed, when he saw your panties with kitties printed all over them. “Leave them on! I like them!”   
You laughed and snuggled close to him. “So, where were we?”  
Your fingers slowly started dancing along his skin again.   
He did the same on your back and skillfully unhooked your bra. “Freedom!” he stage-whispered. You laughed softly and shrugged out of the garment. He rolled you onto your back and shyly grabbed your left boob. He kissed your right nipple and sucked on it until it was all hard and erect. You closed your eyes and enjoyed. When he started making his way down on you, he moaned, but not with pleasure.   
You looked down at him and his beat up body.   
“Stop” you said in a low voice, taking charge and rolling on top of him. “You’re hurt. Let me take care of you.”  
“Oh my good you’re fucking perfect!” he exclaimed.  
Laughing, you started petting him again, using your fingernails on his chest and lower body. When you absently touched the bruise on his hip, he pulled air in between his teeth.  
“Sorry” you whispered and gently kissed him on the neck, then following the path your fingers had gone earlier and making your way down his body. He smelled of blood and antiseptic ointment. Which reminded you once more, how hard his last few days must have been.

When you got to his lower belly with your kisses, he moaned softly. You looked up, only to find him asleep. No wonder after the last few days he must’ve had. 

You made your way up again and huddled close to him, putting his arms around you. Sleeping and snuggling was just fine. 

It was the middle of the night, when you were woken up by the blubbering sound of the bong being smoked. It wasn’t long tough and he crawled back into bed next to you and spooned you from behind. You fell asleep again in his arms contently. 

He was still out cold when you woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through the windows and for the first time you could see his face in bright light. For once he looked relaxed. The sun painted highlights in his brown hair.  
Among the fresh injuries, there were a couple of older scars on the right side of his face and what you had thought of as a bruise, was actually an older mark as well. You wondered what his life must have been like to scar him like that – emotionally and physically.   
Petting his cheek softly, you snuggled close once more, the imperfections making him only more perfect to you.   
He lazily opened his light blue eyes then, having woken up from your touch. “Good morning” his voice still sounded sleepy.  
“Sorry… I didn’t want to wake you up.” You kissed him softly on his uninjured cheek.   
“If you wake me up like that, you can wake me up every day for the rest of my life!” Your heart skipped a beat at his words. If you’d have worn his mask, <3 <3 would show up on the display.


	5. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and even more fluff <3

You kissed him and were about to lay your head down on his chest again, when his phone started ringing.   
Wrench groaned annoyed, but made to get up anyways.   
“Stay!” you said. “I’ll get it”  
It was Marcus’ name on the display.   
Wrench picked up and his face lit up when Marcus started talking. “Nice!” he exclaimed. “Come right up!”   
“Marcus got my mask back!” he explained after hanging up. “He’s outside!”   
He sorely got up and put on his pants. His clothes were all over the floor and it was only now, that you realized there were more than yesterday’s clothes laying around. You also noticed the old pizza boxes in the kitchen and the dead plant on the windowsill. The place was a mess, overall.   
You started getting dressed as well; your pants were nowhere to be found tough. They must have gotten mixed up with some of his.  
Wrench didn’t seem to notice you still weren’t fully dressed and he limped to open the door, still shirtless.  
Marcus stepped right in and hugged Wrench. “How are you feeling, man?”  
Looking over Wrench’s shoulder, he saw you standing next to the sofa, awkwardly trying to cover yourself, wearing only your tank top and panties. “And you must be the famous Y/N” he said with a smile as they let go. He looked you up and down and suddenly blushed, when he seemed to realize what was happening. “Please tell me I didn’t interrupt you”  
“Nah man… we’re all done for now!” Wrench winked at you.  
“Yea I can tell, it reeks of weed and sex in here…“ Marcus scrunched up his nose.   
You laughed self-consciously and then went to greet him anyways. “Hey Marcus, nice to finally meet you!”  
“So… where do you have it?” Wrench interrupted the introductions impatiently.   
“Here you go!” Marcus said with a laugh and got the Mask from his bag.   
Wrench didn’t waste any time and put it back on his face. “Oh man… I didn’t think today could get any better.” The familiar ^.^ lit up on the display. “Thank you! This really means a lot to me!” the men hugged again.   
“Don’t mention it” Marcus murmured, patting Wrench on the shoulder.  
You smiled at the scene before you, even though you were a bit disappointed, that he would hide his face again so soon.  
“I’ll tell the others you need a few days to get back to your old self again” Marcus winked, before he left a few minutes later. “Enjoy your holiday of loooooove” he added, before closing the door.  
You spent the rest of the day with Wrench, smoking, kissing, playing videogames. He even forgot to put on his mask for a few hours, after you had eaten, and you got to enjoy the smile on his beautiful face. He seemed genuinely happy and the smoking helped to keep the pain at bay.

It was late afternoon, when your phone started ringing once more. It was your boss. You gulped before you picked up.   
He didn’t even give you time to say hello, before he started screaming at you. You hadn’t been at work for 3 days now, without telling him why.   
“I’ve just been fired…” you announced after you hung up, suddenly being completely sober.  
“That’s… shit!” he replied, turning to look at you, his shoulders tensing up in anger.  
“Yea… but I’ll find something else… I hope” you tried to be positive. “and I got some money saved up…”  
“Don’t worry about the money! We’ll take care of that…” he interrupted and put his arm around your shoulder.  
“Really? You can do that?”   
“Sure… how do you think we pay for stuff? We are hackers after all” he laughed. “It’s not even that hard! Even you could do that!”   
“Do you want to say I’m stupid?” you punched him in the shoulder.   
“Nah… only an upstanding citizen” :D :D lit up on the mask. “But seriously… don’t worry about the money.” The display changed to a reassuring ^.^ and with that the tension was broken again.

Later in the evening, when you both had sobered up again to drive, you went to your place to grab a few clothes and fresh underwear.   
You felt free like you hadn’t felt in years, without your stupid ass job weighing you down. 

“Wow! Your place is much nicer than mine!” O.O he exclaimed. “Why didn’t we come here last night?”   
He walked around and looked through all the doors. “Your plants are all alive! How do you do that?”  
You laughed. “They like water, you know?”   
“Water… that’s the secret? Mhm mhm mhm” he replied, scratching his chin and probably making a face behind the mask.   
When he had seen everything and was satisfied, he let himself fall on your sofa. “Ah… I keep forgetting that fucking bruise” he exclaimed.  
A grin appeared on your face. “I think I have something to numb the pain.” You took a little wooden box from a shelf and opened it, revealing a wooden pipe and a small baggie of weed.   
“I can’t believe I wasted so much of my life without you!” he exclaimed happily and took off his mask. His whole face was alight with joy when he grabbed your face between his hands and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back. It made you feel all warm and fuzzy to be so close to him. His hands started wandering about your body and finally settled on your ass. He pushed you against the wall and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your hands were buried in his hair and on his neck, wishing to feel his skin on yours.   
Slowly but steadily Wrench moved towards the bedroom, carrying you. He was pretty skinny, but much stronger than he looked.  
He threw you onto the bed and looked at you for a second, licking his lips, before kneeling down between your legs and starting to ravish your neck. You closed your eyes and moaned softly, wrapping your legs around him again. 

Half an hour later you both lay on your bed, breathing heavily. “That was fucking amazing” you whispered, rolling over towards him and kissing his cheek.   
“Thank you!” His eyes were closed and he smiled softly.   
“Ass!” you whispered and kissed him once more. You wrapped his arm around you and snuggled up to him. He kissed your forehead and both of you sighed happily.   
“I need a shower” you announced a few minutes later. “Wanna come?” with a wink you got up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, still completely nude.   
“You walk funny” Wrench teased you.  
“All thanks to you!” You made a face at him and left the room. 

You sighed when the hot water touched your skin. The past few days hadn’t only been hard on Wrench. You had been on an emotional rollercoaster as well and the tense muscles in your shoulders could tell a story about it.  
Only a minute later, Wrench stepped into the shower behind you. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck. You could feel his dick between your butt cheeks and it made things inside you tingle again. You closed your eyes and leaned into him. 

After you were done with each other and clean for real, you got out of the shower. Your knees were shaky and you had to hold on to him, so you wouldn’t fall. “That was amazing again!”  
Smiling, you wrapped a towel around yourself. Your smile fell tough, when you saw that blood was seeping through the wet bandage on his ribs.   
“What is it?” he asked, looking down on himself. “Oh… “   
You handed him a towel and gestured for him to step out of the shower. “Let me have a look at it.”  
You swallowed before you gently ripped the bandage off. “I’m no expert, but this looks infected. I think you should really go see a doctor.” Looking at the angry red skin around his wound made you slightly nauseous.   
“Nah… it’s gonna be alright!” he carefully poked at the flesh and made a brave face.  
“You sure?!” you asked worriedly.   
“Yea… just give me some antiseptic and I’ll dress it up again. I am tougher than I look.” he winked.   
“If you say so…” you didn’t quite believe him, but were confident he’d know best. With the way his body looked, scars and all, he seemed to have had his fair share of wounds to treat.

After two more days along the lines of that last day, with doing nothing much but fucking, sleeping and smoking, Wrench announced that he’d got to go to the hackerspace. “You can come along if you want!”  
“Nah… you go and I meet you there later!” you told him. “I got some things to deal with… you know, with getting fired and all…”   
“Alright! Text me then!” <3 <3 and with one more kiss, he went out the door. His wounds had started healing and even the one that had seemed so infected was slowly starting to get better. He really was tougher then he looked.  
When you heard his Motorbike outside on the street, you went to get your purse and pulled out Wrench’s leather jacket… or what was left of it.   
It was torn right through the shoulder and there was a gash in the back.   
It didn’t take you too long to fix the jacket. You looked forward to seeing his face when you gave it to him.   
Next you proceeded to make a bunch of cookies to take to the hackerspace later.  
You had to pick up your stuff from the office and sign some paperwork. You’d rather do anything else, but you figured you better get this done quickly. You didn’t really want to live off of dedSec’s money if it wasn’t necessary, so you needed to get a new job soon. 

Of course, Wrench was already waiting for you, when you walked into the game-store, 2 hours later. Going to your old office had been awkward, but when you walked out the doors for the last time, the tiny cardboard box with your stuff in hands, you felt truly free for the first time in a loooong time. You could hardly believe that it had only been three months since you first met Wrench. Your life had changed so much since then.   
“Hey there” he invited you in, with a kiss.   
“Hey…” you smiled and followed him down the stairs. “I brought cookies!” you announced and everyone slowly came turned towards you. They looked like puppies slowly coming from their hideouts.   
“You may keep her.” Sitara said to Wrench, munching on her third cookie.   
Everyone but Josh laughed. “Keep her?”   
“Because she brought us cookies. We like her.” Sitara tried to explain.  
“Makes sense” he nodded after thinking about it for a second.  
“I would have brought coffee, but my hands were kinda full” you pointed towards the box.  
“Yea… Wrench told us about your job…” Sitara said. “And we had an idea”  
You looked at her questioning.   
“We need someone inside Blume… and they don’t know who you are.” she explained.   
“And what would I have to do at Blume? You know I can’t hack or program stuff or whatever it is you’re doing.” you were skeptical.   
“Oh a job as a receptionist would be enough. Or as an accountant… whatever. We’ll find something for you. The important thing is, you could move around freely, without anyone suspecting anything.” she continued.   
You nodded, slowly getting what she was about. “Alright! I’ll help you. How do we do this?”   
“Send in an application… Josh will make sure they hire you.” she made it seem like this was the easiest thing in the world. For them it probably was.   
They went back to their workbenches. Sitara was designing something on her computer. Josh was typing furiously, you could only assume he was hacking someone or something. You really didn’t understand how all of the stuff they were doing worked.   
“Oh! I almost forgot! I got you something.” you said to Wrench. He hadn’t returned to his desk, but had stayed sitting on the sofa next to you.   
“A present? What did I do to deserve this?” Heart Eyes were showing up on his mask again.   
“Just being you.” you whispered and kissed him on the neck, right below his ear, the only part of his face that the mask didn’t hide.  
You took out his jacket from your bag and handed it to him, without further ado.   
“You…. fixed it?” he said slowly, hearts still on the display.   
You just nodded, smiling.   
“Thank you!” he lifted off his mask and kissed you greedily, then put his mask and Jacket on and stood up to walk around. He had looked exactly like that when you first met.   
“Back to your old self again?” Sitara looked at the two of you, half turned around on her chair.   
“nah… much better!” Wrench replied, looking towards you.


	6. bugging Blume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help dedSec with a hacking job

A few weeks later, it was your first day working for Blume. Against all odds, you had gotten the job. You had opted for receptionist, simply because you thought it was more realistic for a receptionist to walk around the whole building than it was for an accountant. Plus: it would be much easier for you to get your new coworkers to like and trust you.

Josh had figured out you’d need to get to one of their servers to upload a trojan virus so they could get access to Blume’s Data. You had worked at Blume for almost 3 months and had been to the server rooms a couple of times, to check out what kind of security was in place there.  
DedSec had briefed you for a day and a half, going over every single step a hundred times at least, but when it was time to start, your heart was racing. You had opted for a flowery sundress, to make you look more innocent and harmless. Your idea had been that this way, the security guards wouldn’t see you as a threat and shoot you on sight.   
Sitara had nodded at your idea. Seemed to make sense.   
You wore an earpiece, easily hidden by your hair.   
“Alright, we got you on camera. Looking good!” You heard Wrench say. You had gotten them access to Blume’s security systems a week earlier.   
Lunch hour had seemed like the most logical time to go, when you formed your plan, since that’s when the most people were walking around the whole building and it would seem the most natural for you to wander as well. What you didn’t think of, was how many people would see you and greet you and try to start small talking to you. You had done your best to get friendly with everyone.  
You knew the security people that worked in the server rooms, even had gone out with one of them to find out their schedules. Wrench hadn’t liked it much at first, but when he finally got your point and realized it could make your task so much easier, had grumpily said yes.   
You walked the by now familiar hallways, and reached the elevator. Josh had given your keycard all kinds of additional access authorizations and you really hoped you had the right one for getting to subbasement 3, where the server rooms where. You had seen the rooms on surveillance cameras, but the hackers hadn’t been able to find out which server it was exactly that you’d have to access.   
Despite walking slowly, you were out of breath, when you reached the elevator. It was at the very back and hardly anyone ever used it. You pushed the button and waited.   
“You’re doing great so far. Stay cool! It’s all right!” Wrench said in your ear.   
_I haven’t even done anything yet!!_ you wanted to say back, but didn’t, for fear of anyone seeing you talking to yourself.   
The elevator dinged and the doors opened. It was empty. Good!   
You took a deep breath and stepped on, hastily pushing the close-button for the doors.   
You took your keycard and held it on to the reader, holding your breath, when you pushed the -3 Button. A part of you hoped you didn’t have the right access authorization, so you could stop right there, but a part of you was really excited. Pure adrenaline was running in your veins.   
“It worked” you whispered, when the elevator started moving downwards. Your hands were shaking.   
You heard the others cheer happily.   
“Good! You’re doing great!” Wrench tried calming you down. “Take a deep breath! You got this!”   
When the elevator doors opened again, you looked around nervously, before stepping out. The guards supposedly took their lunch right now. Brad, the one you had dated, had told you they knew they weren’t supposed to all go at the same time, but said they weren’t paid enough to really give a shit.   
You walked along the tiled floors, cursing yourself for wearing high heels. Your steps seemed to echo off the walls and probably alarmed everyone that was around.   
“Now turn on the app on your phone and scan the room” You heard Wrench say.   
You silently nodded and got your phone out. You had checked a hundred times that you had full battery for this. You couldn’t afford to fail after the way they had taken you up into their group during the last few months.   
You held up your phone, which showed your surroundings’ blueprints in a way. Only the edges of everything were visible. Slowly turning around, you scanned the whole room, till you saw one server light up for a second. “Is that one it?” you asked unsure.   
“Yes. Go for it!” Wrench confirmed.   
You started walking towards the server. There seemed to be more than 20 rows of them. How many servers could one company need?  
It was cooler down here than it was upstairs. The lights were a cold and white, with a million LEDs blinking from the different servers and somewhere Ventilators were lowly humming to hold the temperature. You were sweating despite the cool.  
“I’m here.” you said, when you stood in front of the server.   
“Good. Now look for the USB Port.” you heard Josh say. He would be the one to talk you through the upload.   
You had seen a couple of server operating systems, but they hadn’t known exactly which one these ones would be running on. Josh had been the one to talk you through the process on all the different Systems.   
You were pretty sure what you had to do, but still wished someone could be there to tell you if you were doing the right things. “Are you watching?” you asked silently.   
“I can’t quite see the screen.” he replied matter of factly.  
“You got this!” you heard Wrench shout from the background. “Go for it! You know what to do!”  
You took one more deep breath. “I can do this I can do this I can do this” you whispered to yourself and started typing.   
It wasn’t much to do, but the upload was taking a while. The screen said it would be a minute. You took out your phone to pass the time, when you suddenly heard a voice.   
“That blonde from the marketing department is quite a bird.” a male voice said. “Yea” a different voice answered and both chuckled.   
“Fuck! There’s someone in here!” you whispered. Your heart started racing again. “Fuck fuck fuck!”   
The upload would take another 30 seconds.   
“Stay calm! You got this! You are totally innocent and only got lost.” Sitara said in your earpiece. “Use your womanly charms on them.”   
You started sweating, despite the cool air around you. “Fuck”   
The voices were still talking about which girl was the hottest. You couldn’t tell if they got closer or farther away.   
“Use the scanner” You heard Wrench say.   
Right! You could see the outlines of people as well. You had almost forgotten about that.   
Meanwhile the upload had finished. You took your flashdrive and stuffed it into your pocket, then turned around to scan the room for the men.   
You took care to have your employee card around your neck, so they would see you belonged here… well not this exact level, but inside the building at least.   
When you had found the two of them behind you, you breathed a sigh of relief. They were behind you and walking to the right. The elevator was to your left. You took a few steps towards the elevator, when you saw a different set of guards right around the corner. “shit” you whispered.   
“What are you doing down here?” one of them said towards you. “You aren’t supposed to be here.” the other one added.   
Your mind was racing. You had rehearsed what you’d say in case they got you, but your mind was empty. Fuck.  
“I…. “ you still had your phone held out in front of you.   
Then you remembered last weekend in the park with Wrench. “I’m playing Pokemon go.. there’s supposed to be a Pikachu down here.” you stammered nervously.   
You and Wrench had made fun of the people in the park wandering around, staring at their phones. In a hunch you had downloaded the app as well, but had grown bored of it pretty fast.   
Now you quickly opened it. “There is a Pikachu down here?” one of the guards said excitedly. “I need to get my phone!”   
“Mam, you still can’t be here. This area is restricted to employees. How did you even get down here?” the other guard held the first one back by the shoulder.   
“I didn’t know the second subbasement was off limits.” you said, playing dumb.   
“This is the third subbasement.” the guard took a menacing step towards you. “Or does this look like storage to you?” he asked, gesturing around the room.   
“Now that you mention it…” you looked around, acting confused.   
“We have to report this.” the guard said.   
“Please don’t!” you pleaded. “I have only been working here for 3 months. They’ll fire me!”   
You took a few steps towards him, looking up at him, trying to make yourself look smaller than you actually were.   
“I’m sorry, we can’t have people running around here, catching Pokemon!” he said, grabbing you by the shoulder.   
“Mark… come on! She was only playing the game” the other one said. “Does she look like she would do any harm down here?” the other one tried to calm his coworker.   
“Yea… I don’t even know what those things are.“ you tried to act dumb. “They’re computers… right?”  
The stricter guard rolled his eyes at your ignorance.   
“Come on. Let her go. She won’t do it again” the nice one looked at you “right?”  
“Hey, who’s that little birdie there?” one of first group of guards showed up around the corner.   
You had never before in your life been that scared. All of them were carrying guns and you were very aware of them.   
“Ah! It’s the cute receptionist” his colleague said. “Hello there Y/N” he said and smirked at you.   
You smiled at him. He always flirted with you, when you were upstairs. “Hello Ramon!” you said, praying you had remembered his name right. Names weren’t your strong suit.   
“I’m so sorry I came down here. Really! Please don’t report me.” you pleaded towards him, trying to pass your nervousness as fear for your job, not for your life.   
“Oh we won’t” Ramon answered. “Come on guys, let her go. I’ll take her upstairs and none of us will tell anyone. Easy as pie.”   
Your heart raced, but at his words, you calmed down a little.   
Ramon came closer to you and put his arm around your shoulders. You heard Wrench curse and shout in your earpiece and hoped Ramon wouldn’t hear him as well.   
“Oh you’re shivering. Are you cold?” he asked, seeming concerned. He pulled you close to him. Who did that idiot think he was, touching you like that. You tensed under his touch, but when he started leading you towards the elevator, you couldn’t have been more thankful.   
“Yea, it’s cold down here… aren’t you cold?” you turned towards him and touched his bicep softly.   
“Well I’m wearing a little more than you do, sweetheart… not that I’d complain.” he looked down at your cleavage.   
“Oh you!” you said and hit him playfully.   
By now you had reached the elevator. He was pushing you inside before him. You inwardly prayed he wouldn’t try anything.   
As soon as the doors closed, he moved towards you. With the wall directly behind you, you had nowhere to escape. His hands were left and right of your head, effectively trapping you. When he grabbed your face with his left hand, not very gentle, his phone started ringing.   
“Gods damnit!” he murmured, when he took a step back from you and let you go.   
You sighed a breath of relief. Only one more level and you were free.   
When he picked up the call, you heard a high shrieking noise. One of your friends had hacked his phone to do that. “Fuck!” he shouted and let the device fall to the floor, pressing his hands on his ears.   
In the same moment, the elevator doors opened and you slipped out, leaving him standing there, looking after you. You almost ran the length of the hallway towards your desk. Halfway there, you went into the women’s toilet and into the first free stall, and puked.  
“That was great!” Sitara praised you. “Couldn’t have done it better myself!”   
You kneeled in the stall, not having bothered to close the door behind you. Without turning around, you gave thumbs up towards the camera in the corner, while keeping your head over the toilet.   
After a few more minutes of dry heaving, you got up and splashed your face with cold water. “I did it.” you whispered to yourself.   
“You were amazing!” Sitara kept on praising you. “You can leave now. Wrench is almost outside.” she added after a second.   
When you got to your desk, you hurried to grab your purse.   
“I am not feeling too well” you murmured to your coworker. “I’ll go home early.”   
“Do you want me to call you a cab? You look pale!” she seemed concerned.   
“No, my boyfriend is picking me up.” you were already halfway out the door and only half turned around to wave at her. “See you tomorrow!”  
With that you exited the building hastily. You saw Wrench waiting on his motorbike, at the edge of the street. He wore a helmet for once, knowing Blume would be able to identify him by his mask. 

When you finally reached him, you climbed on the bike behind him and held on to him tight. “Drive” you whispered.  
Your whole body shook, now that the adrenaline was leaving your bloodstream.   
He drove, but stopped at a parking lot after about 500 meters.   
“That was amazing!” he said, getting off the bike and taking off his helmet. His face shone with pride.  
You said nothing, just walked towards him and held on to him tight.  
“Let’s never do anything like that again… ever” you whispered.


	7. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have your first big fight with Wrench

The next Saturday you woke up in the morning alone. Wrench had been out with Marcus, to do one thing or the other. You had decided you’d help dedSec in any way you could, but didn’t want to know about the more dangerous missions they did. 

The bed was awfully big without Wrench next to you. He had stayed at your place most of the nights, since you were officially a couple. You yawned and stretched all your limbs, letting them fall in one corner of the matress each. Yawning once more you pulled the covers close and snuggled up.   
A few minutes later, a sly grin appeared on your face. You rolled over to get your vibrator from your nightstand.   
You started playing around with yourself and it didn’t take long till you felt the waves of pleasure roll over you and with one last lazy sigh, you came.   
Without opening your eyes, you rolled to your side once more and planned to sleep for a little while longer.   
“That… was crazy hot.” *.* you suddenly heard Wrenchs voice.   
You opened your eyes and looked towards the bed room door. There he was, leaning in the doorway, lazily playing with himself through his pants. He must have come in while you had been… otherwise occupied.  
Your face turned a bright red and you pulled the covers up to your nose.   
“How long have you been standing there?” you murmured through the blanket.   
“Long enough.” he took a step towards the bed and unbuckled his belt, smirking.  
“Does your camera record everything you see?” you slowly sat up in the bed, taking care to cover yourself.  
“You betcha!” ^.~ he shot fingerguns at you. “I’m keeping this forever!”   
You groaned and rolled your eyes at how silly he acted.  
“Might as well finish what you started, Love. I’m ready.” still smirking, he took off his mask and slowly started walking towards you, while continuing to undress.   
You laughed and scooched over to make space for him….. when suddenly there was a knock at the apartment door.   
“Are we expecting anyone?” you asked, pulling your eyebrows together in thought.  
“Nah… ignore it.” he was down to wearing only his pants and started pulling them down, when a shout from outside the door made tense up.   
“Fuck!” you whispered.   
“Y/N! I can hear you talking! I know you’re home, child!” the voice outside the door shouted.   
“That’s my mum.” you whispered turning to face Wrench. “Get dressed.” You hurried to get up and walked towards the door. You hadn’t talked to your mother in months… and for a reason! She was an awful person, judging your every move, for as long as you could think.   
“the fuck does she want?” you murmured to yourself, when you turned the key.   
“Mum!” you said, when you opened the door, not really managing to make your voice sound joyful.  
“Y/N, dear! How are you?” she stepped inside, without being invited and kissed you on both cheeks. You rolled your eyes.   
“Mum what do you want?” you asked annoyed. You could feel how she was judging you, eyeing your tattered sleepwear and messed up hair. Her Prada Costume was flawless as always, of course.   
You saw the moment when her eyes fell on Wrench. Her whole face tensed for a second as if she had bitten on a lemon.   
“What….who is that?” she asked, her eyes switching judgingly between him and you, while her hand lazily pointed at Wrench.  
“That’s my Boyfriend!” you glared at her. “His name is….”  
“Boyfriend? You didn’t tell me about a boyfriend!” she shrieked in an excited voice.   
“Yea… because I didn’t want you to know! You can’t just come here and….”  
“But why didn’t you tell me?” she interrupted you once more and started talking about her friend’s daughter’s boyfriend’s second cousin or something the like.  
“Mum please!” she was driving you mad with her constant interruptions and her voice and the way she talked and moved and breathed.  
“Mum, stop talking for a second!” you slowly started massaging your head.  
“What’s with the mask?” she suddenly stopped her chattering, looking at wrench again.  
“None of your business.” you snapped.   
“But why is he wearing a mask?” she repeated. “Is that some sex thing?” she stared at you horrified, taking in both your and Wrench’s dress state. You turned around to look at him. He was wearing his ripped jeans and his mask, nothing more. The tattoos stood out starkly on his chest and arms.   
“Yay” you sarcastically cheered to yourself. This was great, just great!  
When you turned back to face your mother again, her face grew more and more horrified. “Have you gotten a tattoo?” she asked. Her face kinda reminded you of that famous painting “the scream”.   
She must have seen the flower on your shoulder blade when you had turned around.   
“But seriously… what is it with the mask?” she asked again, without waiting for you to answer her last question.   
Wrench seemed speechless. Your mother tended to have that kind of effect on people.   
Without waiting she was chattering on again, talking about how dangerous it was out in the world and how people would always try to get close to you because of your money. And how she thought no one should be allowed to hide anything from anyone.  
You took a few deep breaths, then grabbed your mum by the shoulders, so you could stare her directly in the eyes.   
“Mum! I’m fine, everything is alright with me and you can leave now. Thank you for visiting.” you said without a brake and tried turning your mother around, towards the door.   
“But Y/N, dear” she didn’t move. “You can’t live with a man and not even know what his face looks like!”   
“I know his face, mum! He’s got a shitton of scars and his face is a mess and he feels self conscious about them, so he wears a mask to hide them. Nothing more to it.” You blurted out before thinking. 

Biting your lip you turned around to face Wrench. His mask was showing V.V. He slowly turned towards you, his shoulders hunched up and tense. You were genuinely scared of him in that moment.  
When he passed you by, you thought you heard a low growl coming from him, but maybe you were imagining things.   
He walked into the kitchen to grab the keys to his motorbike from the counter.   
Just as he was about to leave the room, he stopped once more and turned towards your coffeemaker. He took the machine, heaved it up above his head and threw it down on the floor with all his strength.   
Then he slipped on his shoes, let out a wordless scream and left, slamming the door behind him.   
You looked at the closed door blinking. What the fuck had just happened?  
Not even ten minutes ago you were about to have great sex with the man you loved and now he was gone? Closing your eyes for a second, you turned to face the kitchen. There were plastic and glass parts strewn all over the floor. The wet coffee grounds sticking to everything made the mess perfect.   
After another deep breath, you looked at your mother. “Leave.” you said to her, your voice cold.   
For once she understood you were serious and left without another word, just opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish out of water.  
When you had closed the door behind her, you took another deep breath, then ran to the window that faced the street, to look out for Wrench.   
There he was, angrily stomping towards the black, shiny bike at the other side of the street.   
“Wrench!” you shouted. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean what I said!”  
He climbed on the bike and looked up at you, then flipped you the middle finger and drove away.   
“I’m sorry.” you whispered again and tears started flowing down your cheeks. What had you just done?   
You went to get your phone from the bedroom and sent Wrench a text, telling him once more how sorry you were.   
Then you went to the living room again. You needed a glass of wine… or a bottle.

You hadn’t heard from Wrench since he left. Your calls went straight to voicemail, your texts remained unanswered. On Sunday afternoon, Sitara called, to ask you to calm down Wrench, because he had been throwing things around in his workshop all day long. You told her that you’d be there in half an hour, hoping to make up with him.  
When you came down the stairs 25 minutes later, Sitara was waiting for you already. “You just missed him. When he saw you were coming, he said he had to leave.”  
The next week went on similar to that first day, with you trying every possible way to reach him and him avoiding you. 

The bed was awfully big without Wrench next to you. The pillow was wet from tears. You hadn’t known it was possible to miss someone so much.   
After a million unsuccessful tries to contact him, you gave up. Once he was ready to talk, he would contact you. And you would try to fix what was left after that.   
It was Saturday again, one week after he had left.   
You felt like all the joy in your life had been sucked from you.   
Getting up every morning was a chore. Outwards, you acted like a normal human, simply doing what you were expected to do, but inwards, it was bad. You felt empty inside.   
You turned around in bed for the hundredth time, trying to sleep a few hours more, so time till your death would release you from all of this would pass faster.   
You groaned when there was a knock at the door. 

When you looked through the peephole, you couldn’t see anyone.   
You opened the door and looked outside, left, right, down. On the floor stood a box with a red bow on it. “Huh?” you said and took the box, to carry it inside.   
There was a little card attached to it. “sorry for breaking your coffee machine –W” it said. Nothing more.   
This was the first contact from Wrench since last week. Your heart jumped in your chest. Maybe not all was lost.

Sitara had given you occasional updates about Wrench and how he was doing in the HQ. He had been so angry most of the week that no one except Marcus even dared to speak to him, constantly throwing stuff around and breaking things.  
Thinking of him now, you decided to try calling him once more.   
It didn’t go straight to voicemail! It rang and rang so long, that you were about to hang up, but then, you heard his voice. His real voice, no synthesizer.   
“Hey.” he simply said.  
“Wrench!” you couldn’t believe you were talking to him, so it took you a second to form a thought. “I’m so sorry about what I said!” you told him for the hundredth time. “I didn’t mean to make it sound bad! You know I love your face!”   
“Do I know?” he sneered.   
“Wrench, I’m sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you! It’s just… my mother drives me so crazy! I should have thought before I spoke. Please forgive me.” you said, your voice getting softer and softer towards the end, fighting back tears.   
“And why didn’t you tell me you belong to the Y/L/N Family?” he added, sounding genuinely betrayed.   
“I...” you hadn’t seen that question coming. “You knew so much about me, I assumed you knew this as well.” you truthfully answered.   
“Well… I didn’t know!” he slowly said.   
“What do you even know?” you half laughed, using your little inside joke.   
“Yea… what do I even know?” he repeated.   
Then he hung up. 

After that, again you didn’t hear from him for a whole day. Your calls went straight to voicemail, like before.   
You were in the HQ, talking to Sitara about some new idea Blume had had, that you had heard about at work, when suddenly the door on top of the stairs opened. You stopped talking and tensed up.   
Wrench was on the phone with someone, talking about some movie trailer.   
He didn’t see you until he had reached the bottom of the stairs, being too focused on his phone call.   
“Hi.” you said softly, looking at him shyly.  
“I gotta go…” he said, turning back towards the stairs, taking his phone away from his ear.   
“No you don’t.” Marcus came down the stairs behind him, determinedly putting his hand on Wrench’s shoulder.   
Sitara grabbed your wrist. They had played you. Forcing you to meet.   
“Talk.” Sitara and Marcus said, and went to push Wrench and you inside the storage room. You heard the door lock behind you.  
“Can we at least have some light?” you shouted towards the closed door. It was pitch black in the small room. Both of you were flabberghasted.  
“You get light, when you have made up!” Marcus shouted from outside. “Now talk!”   
“Come on, man!” Wrench shouted, angrily banging at the door with his fist. “Fuck!” he shouted and gave the door one more bang.  
“Do you really hate me this much?” you asked, when his anger had subsided a bit.  
Wrench stopped and looked at you, the LED’s from his mask illuminating only the space right around his face. *.* was the only thing you could see in the darkness.   
“I don’t hate you!” he said, voice so low you could barely hear him.  
“Then what is it?” you walked towards where he was standing and fished in the darkness for his hand. When you found it, you interlaced your fingers with his and held on to him.   
You felt some of the pressure on your shoulders vanish, when turned towards you, and didn’t pull his hand away.   
“I… “ he started.  
“I’m sorry.” you repeated, looking at him. Then you took the mask off his face and looked up at him. You wanted to look him in the eyes for this. “I’m so fucking sorry.”   
You stood so close to each other, your lower bodies were touching. You knew better by now, than to get too close to him, when he wore his jacket. Months of a boyfriend with a fable for studs and a love for rib cracking hugs had taught you.   
You heard and felt him shifting next to you, then something soft fell to the floor. He pulled you close and pressed your head on his shoulder. You felt only the soft fabric of his T-Shirt.  
“I missed you.” he whispered and kissed your head, wrapping his long arms around you.  
“I missed you too.” you pressed yourself to him, determined to never let go again.  
You could feel him kissing your head over and over. You closed your eyes and let yourself fall into his embrace.  
“Let’s never fight again!” you whispered, right next to his ear and kissed him.   
“Good idea!” he replied, then pressed his lips to yours.  
Electric sparks flowed from your mouth through your whole body right through to your toes.   
You felt your body react to his and moaned, suddenly being gripped by passion. You needed to have him right now.   
You swayed your hips, rubbing yourself against him. Your hands wandered to his butt and squeezed him tight. When you started fingering his belt, he finally caught on and started undressing.   
Once you were both rid of your pants, he grabbed your ass and half sat you on one of the shelfs behind you. You wrapped your legs around him and held him tight.  
“I can’t hear you talking!” Marcus’ voice suddenly brought you back to reality.   
“Shut the fuck up, Marcus!” was Wrench’s breathless answer.   
You could hear Marcus and Sitara chuckle outside. They knew exactly what you were up to.   
And in a way, it only made you want Wrench more. 

Five sweaty minutes later, both of you were on the floor. You still sat on his lap, holding on to him tight, foreheads touching.   
None of you had made a noise in a few minutes, when the door opened. You looked up and saw the whole gang standing there. “Oh! Now I understand the cucumber reference” Josh happily exclaimed when he saw the two of you, naked from the waist down.  
You blushed and unsuccessfully tried to cover things up.   
“Get the fuck out!” Wrench screamed at the others, from below you. He still hadn’t put his mask back on and his eyes were furious.   
The laughter faded from their faces, but they retreated and closed the door behind them, this time even turning on the light.   
“We’re not done yet.” he said, when you looked at him questioningly.   
“We’re not?” you asked.   
He shook his head, but didn’t say anything.   
You waited for him to speak again, but when he just sat there looking at the floor, you knew what he needed more than words.   
You lifted his face up with your fingers and made him look you in the eyes.   
“I love everything about you! Do you really think I’d be so shallow as to let something like a few scars come between us?” you whispered, kissing his face between every two words.   
“I…. might have overreacted a bit…” he finally admitted.   
“And I might have chosen my words a bit carelessly.” you added.


	8. bugging a CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help dedsec out once more.... and loose your job over it.

It had started raining at lunchtime and hadn’t stopped since. You had been at work, dressed in long black pants, a thin knit sweater and your trusty converse, because it had been getting cooler outside, the last few days.   
The outfit looked nice enough, but really wasn’t made for walking around in the rain. Your day at work had been awful and you needed time to think, so you grabbed an umbrella and decided to walk home on foot, despite the weather.  
After your adventure in the server rooms a few weeks ago, you had received a warning letter from HR, letting you know that one more infringement would cost you your job, which in itself wouldn’t have been a big problem, since dedSec’s plan was destroying Blume anyways. But your boss had obviously received a copy of the letter. He didn’t trust you to do your job anymore and had started to give you only the easiest, most mind numbing tasks. In a way that was nice, because it gave you time to gather information on Blume’s doings, but since you weren’t even allowed near any kind of useful information anymore, it had been hard to find anything. 

You arrived at the hackerspace, drenched to your bones. The umbrella had been useless with the wind, blowing the raindrops from every direction.   
“You need a towel?” Sitara asked, when she saw you come downstairs. She was still wearing her short shorts, but had added tights and a big shawl to her usual outfit.   
“Fuck this shit!” you shouted instead of an answer threw your bag in the corner. You got rid of the drenched sweater and struggled out of your pants and shoes and threw everything in the same corner, leaving you in your wet tank top and panties.   
With a knowing smile, Sitara gave you a towel and you wrapped yourself in it.   
Josh was sitting at his desk, staring, and obviously uncomfortable with your state of undress.   
“Life sucks so so bad!” you plopped down on the sofa and hugged your knees.   
“It’s gonna be alright.” Sitara whispered, carefully placing a hand on your shoulder. She knew you didn’t enjoy being touched too much.   
“I can’t take another day of this mindless crap they have me doing. Copying numbers from one piece of paper to another… that’s what Xerox machines were invented for, you fucking wankers!!!” you continued your rant.   
“We might have a solution for that.” Sitara announced after letting you rant for a few minutes more.  
You stopped talking and turned to look at her.   
“We think the CEO is hiding some nefarious shit, but we need access to his private computer and phone to prove it.” she explained.   
“So you want me to do what exactly?” you asked.   
“Install spyware on his phone and or computer” Josh explained, getting up from his desk and walking towards you.  
“Alright… so… same as last time.” you thought out loud.   
“You need to have physical access to his phone, but only for like… a second. The transfer will be wireless.”  
“And how exactly do you expect me to do that?” You saw the CEO almost every day, but there had hardly ever been a time when he wasn’t furiously typing or talking on his phone. He never left it out of his sight.   
“Could be done during a meeting, when you bring them coffee or something… you only need to push one button on his phone and then send the program from yours to his. So you need to stay close to him, but not in direct contact… Its gonna take like a minute at most.” Sitara took over your briefing again. “And once the program has been transferred, it will install itself.”   
You nodded silently. Seemed doable. And if you failed, you’d only be fired, not risk being shot, like last time.   
“But he really can’t suspect anything!” Josh added. “He’ll have his phone wiped completely if he gets suspicious. Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
That made things a little more difficult, but you were still confident you could do it.   
You nodded again and thought it over for a minute. “Alright. I can do this!” 

After that, the two hackers went back to whatever it was they were doing. You stayed seated on the sofa, playing with your phone.   
Marcus and Wrench were out, infiltrating some cult that they believed to be working with Blume in any way. You hadn’t wanted to know the details. The more you knew about Wrench’s daily doings, the more you worried about him.  
Half an hour later, you had almost fallen asleep, huddled up on the sofa like you were. The sound of the opening door woke you up from your dozing tough.   
As you looked towards the stairs, Marcus and Wrench were coming down, almost as wet as you had been when you arrived.   
“Fuck this weather.” Wrench cursed, when he struggled to get his wet sweater over his head, without removing the mask. He didn’t show his face to the other hackers, despite knowing they had all seen his face a week earlier, when you had had make up sex with him in the storage room.   
You blushed, thinking about it.   
He threw his wet clothes on top of yours and <3 <3 replaced the annoyed x.x on his display, when he saw you lounging on the sofa.   
“Come here.” you whispered, opening up your towel a bit.   
“What a welcome.” he came towards you with open arms, wearing nothing but his black ripped jeans.  
You got up to hug him and give him a little kiss on his neck, on the spot you always kissed, when he wore the mask.   
Then you sat down again and motioned for him to sit between your legs. He sat and you wrapped yourself and the towel around him from behind, knowing he would be cold.   
You let your chin rest on his shoulder and closed your eyes again. His hair was dripping wet and you could feel the drops of water between his naked back and your chest.   
“What about me?” Marcus sat down next to you, pouting.   
You laughed and gave him a corner of the towel, dabbing at the small drops on his arms.   
He had put his dress-shirt to the wet pile as well, but still wore his white undershirt and pants.   
“You know, we have more than one of those.” Sitara said, as a second towel was thrown at Marcus’ head. She was always looking out for everyone, like the older sister you never had. 

The next day at work, you watched every of the CEO’s moves. Since you weren’t wanted at the front desk anymore, your desk had been moved to a tiny windowless room in the back of the building. No one talked to you all day, since you were obviously the persona non grata.   
This was fine with you, since it allowed you to watch your CEO via the security cams. Wrench had managed to give you access to the feeds as well.   
All day long, you watched the man and the only time he didn’t have his phone in his hands, was when he went into his private bathroom in his office.   
That information was kinda funny, but not really helpful, since you couldn’t just wait for him to go pee… but maybe…. A different kind of idea formed in your mind.   
His office was on the third floor, so waiting for him to pee and then running upstairs was not an option. But what if you could get him to use the bathroom when you wanted him to?   
He would sometimes make one of the receptionists bring him coffee, when his PA was occupied with another task. You’d simply make sure to be the one to bring his coffee and slip some laxatives into it.   
Like that, he would be occupied in his bathroom and you’d have at least a few minutes time to get to his phone. 

The next morning, you had only just arrived at your tiny “office” when the phone on your desk rang.   
“I need a coffee!” your CEO barked, and hung up before you could say anything.   
A little annoyed with his impoliteness, but happy your plan would work out so soon, you got up and went to the coffee stand in the lobby.   
You ordered an espresso with 5 lumps of sugar for your boss and a latte for yourself.   
You got to the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. Thankfully, barely anyone was in the office yet, so you turned your back to the cameras and poured the ground up laxatives into the black coffee.  
With that amount, he would be spending quite some time on his toilet. You only needed to wait.   
“Good morning Sir, here is your coffee” you announced, after you had knocked on his door and let yourself in.   
“Morning… thank you.” he didn’t even look up from his computer, when you handed him the cup.   
Without another word, you left his office and went to watch him via camera feed again.   
About two hours later, he seemed to get a bit squirmish on his chair.  
There had been people coming in and out of his office all morning and he sat through each appointment patiently. You had almost gotten bored watching him, but now it seemed to get interesting.   
[its on] you texted to Sitara, getting up and making your way towards the elevator.   
You continued watching the cameras via your phone.   
He was still in his chair, talking to someone, but getting more and more restless. You really hoped he’d send his visitor out of his office before going to the bathroom. 

Absentmindedly, you got out of the elevator when it stopped, your eyes fixed on your phone. He had stood up and was leaning on the table now, his phone resting in its docking station.   
The visitor stood up as well and they shook hands.   
You had your phone on silent, so you couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were saying their goodbyes.   
You stopped before the entryway to his office. His assistant was sitting at her desk, eating. “Damnit” you whispered to yourself. She always took her lunch at her desk, so she wouldn’t be too far away, if her precious CEO needed her. God, how you hated all those people and their attitudes, making the upper level management out to be some kind of demigods.   
You walked in and greeted her. She was a middle aged woman, who was obviously very much into plastic surgery. Most of her face seemed frozen into place. “Hey Claudia, do you have a moment to check something out downstairs? I mean… Mr. Simstein is probably busy…” you played on how important she probably felt, to be asked to do something in substitute of the big boss.  
“Yes, he has had visitors all day. What is it?” she said and despite sitting at her desk, she managed to look down at you somehow.   
“There’s a guy downstairs, wanting to talk to Mr. Simstein.”  
“Does that guy have a name? Why didn’t you simply call, instead of coming up here?” she seemed annoyed to be interrupted during her lunch.   
“We’ve been having problems with our phone all day.“ you lied. “So I thought it would be faster if I came up here myself.”  
She was about to say something else, when the door to the inner office opened. “Well thank you for your time Mr. Simstein, we’ll continue this soon!” the CEO’s visitor walked out. “Ladies.” he greeted you, before he left the office.   
“I’ll need a few minutes to myself, Claudia.” Mr. Simstein said, before closing his office door again. He didn’t even take notice of you standing there.  
“Alright… I’ll go downstairs.” she said, now that she was sure she wasn’t needed.   
She stood up and walked past you, without another glance at your undeserving form. 

That had worked well, so far.   
You opened the door to the inner office a few centimeters and heard nothing but your boss’s bowel movements and pained moaning. You scrunched your face up a bit and almost pitied him… but he probably was an ass as well, so it was alright.   
His phone was still on the docking station. You got out your phone and started the transfer, anxiously waiting for the popup on your boss’s phone that you needed to confirm. As soon as you had hit accept, you left the room, taking care to leave everything as it had been. Mr. Simstein was still in his bathroom and none the wiser about you having been there.  
You couldn’t yet go downstairs tough, since you needed to stay close to his phone as long as the transfer was running.  
You sat down in one of the visitors’ chairs in the outer office. The sun was out again today and you moved, so the sunrays hit your face. Might as well use the time to get a little Vitamin D.   
Your phone showed the transfer was at 50%. You got one of the magazines from the table next to you and started browsing.   
“What are you still doing here?” Claudia walked back into the office and looked at you angrily. “There was no one downstairs. And the other receptionist said, there never was. What are you up to?”   
“He must have become impatient and left… I’m sorry.” you murmured and tried to look embarrassed.   
“And why aren’t you still in here? You can’t just come in here and do as you please!” she was pretty annoyed now.   
“I… won’t do it again… Sorry.” you put the magazine back where you had taken it and got up, moving the chair back to where it belonged. The transfer was 80% done. You needed a little more time.   
“I love your nails by the way.” you pointed towards her perfectly manicured hands with fake red nails at their tips. “Where did you get them done?” Your own nails used to be purple, but the polish was starting to go off around the edges a bit. You did your best to hide your fingers without attracting attention to them.  
“Oh I got them at that place on 7th street… you probably couldn’t afford it tough.”  
You rolled your eyes at her arrogance. The transfer was 87% done. Why did this take so long?   
“Yes, that’s probably right. You guys up here don’t pay us downstairs slaves enough.” you tried making a joke out of the situation.  
“You probably don’t deserve any better.” she replied.   
You just looked at her unbelievingly. Had she really just said that?  
“Well… I’ll leave now and go back to my menial work. I hope I can still remember how to use the elevator.” you said, letting your words trail off. She wasn’t worth getting angry over.   
The transfer was at 93%. You walked out slowly and stopped once you were out of the bitches view.   
You opened the scanning app on your phone and pointed the camera towards her. With one click you hacked into her bank account and transferred a 4 figure amount of money to the local animal shelter. Served her right, that arrogant bitch!  
When the transfer had finally finished, you walked away. [its done] you texted. The whole thing hadn’t taken more than half an hour.


	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its your Birthday and Wrench plans an amazing day for you.

Again, the gang was very pleased with you. They had found what they were looking for in Simstein’s phone. And from him connecting his phone to his private laptop, the spyware had gotten into his computer network as well.  
A few days later, you received another letter from Blume’s HR department, telling you your employment contract was terminated, effective immediately.   
“That was foreseeable.” Wrench said, when you showed the letter to him over dinner one night.   
He had gained some weight since the two of you had started dating.   
Before he had lived with you, he ate nothing but soft drinks, beer and some pizza and candy every once in a while, sometimes going a day or two without eating anything substantial at all. Now that he got regular meals and even some vegetables sometimes, you no longer felt like you were holding a sack of bones every time you hugged him.   
“Yea…” you agreed, throwing the letter in the trash. 

He went to bed soon after. You watched TV for an hour and then crawled under the covers with him. He grunted when you moved his arms so you could be the small spoon, but pulled you close once you had settled in and kissed your neck, whispering “I love you”, before he fell asleep again. You wiggled your butt a bit, to get to the right spot and closed your eyes as well.

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of something burning.   
You could see the kitchen door from your bed. It was closed, which was unusual. When you heard Wrench’s curses and something clattering on the floor, you got up.   
“What are you doing?” you asked, opening the door and sleepily rubbing your eyes.   
“Don’t come in!” he stopped you in your tracks. The air was full of smoke. “Open the window.” you told him, before you let him close the door on you.   
You shook your head, confused, but decided that since you were up already, you might as well start the day. After a quick shower you knocked on the kitchen door again.   
Wrench opened and coughed, while fanning his hands in front of his face.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” you asked again.   
He sighed in defeat. “I wanted to bake you something for your birthday…”   
“My birthday? Is it the 30th already?” you had completely forgotten about the date, with everything that had been going on around you.  
He nodded and handed you a cup of coffee, while walking out of the kitchen and closing the door behind him.   
“I can’t bake shit.” he murmured, his mask showing a sad v.v   
You smiled at him and lifted up his face. “Don’t worry! I didn’t even think about my birthday!”  
“Even worse! I wanted to make today special!” he exclaimed.  
“Every day with you is special.” you hugged him close and kissed him on the neck. Then you walked past him into the kitchen. The smoke had thinned a bit and you could see the muffin tin on the countertop. Most of the “muffins” looked more like coal.   
You had to bite your lip so you didn’t start laughing. “How did you do that?”   
“Baking is hard!” his voice sounded defeated, despite the synthesizer.   
You chuckled softly to yourself, inspecting the muffins more thoroughly. They looked raw on the inside and burnt on the outside. You couldn’t have done that, even if you tried.   
The whole kitchen was a mess. There was flour and wet drops from the batter everywhere and most of your baking stuff covered every available surface. “I’ll clean this up. I promise.” he said from behind you.   
“Yea, you better do!” you laughed outright now, then turned around to kiss him, lifting his mask with one hand. “You want me to show you how to do it properly?”   
“Nah… you just do it next time. It’s too hard.” he still seemed embarrassed. “And I got other stuff planned for the rest of the day.”  
“What did you plan?” excitement lit up your face.  
“It’s a surprise!” he smiled and flapped down his mask again. “Get dressed!”  
He wore his usual outfit, black jeans and hoodie, with converse on his feet, so you opted for something casual as well: a pair of leggings, a light blue blouse-dress and your own converse. You even put on some make up and eyeliner. It was your special day after all.  
When you came back to the kitchen, he had thrown away the coals and was wiping the counters. It was still messy, but not as bad anymore.   
“When are we leaving?” you were eager now to find out what he had planned.  
He threw the sponge into the sink and washed his hands.   
“Now! First… Marcus’ present… we need to go to the hackerspace for that.”  
You were a bit confused at first, but curious what Marcus had planned.

It was midmorning, when you arrived at the hackerspace. No one was there.   
“Marcus?” Wrench went to the comms station.   
“Ready when you are.” Marcus replied after a second.  
Wrench turned towards you. “We found some suspicious activities on your ctOS profile. Someone has been collecting information about you… so we’ve decided to delete you. You’ll be off the grid, like the rest of us, but it will be much safer that way.”  
You blinked. “Someone is collecting data about me? Why would they do that?”  
“Probably because they’ve seen you hang out with me…..” he let his voice trail off.  
“okay… so… this is gonna be the end of Y/N Y/L/N” you had understood what they were telling you.   
“Yea, in a way…” he seemed uncomfortable.   
“Alright, do it!” you trusted them. They knew better about stuff like that than you did. And if they said it was safer to delete your profile, then you were all for it. You didn’t want anyone to know your personal shit.  
“Alright.” Marcus replied. “Consider it done.” He had heard everything you said and seemed eager to start working.   
You weren’t quite sure how to feel, but decided not to let this bring you down on your special day.   
Wrench called up your ctOS profile on the big screen.   
There was a picture of you, your full name, date of birth, your annual income, even though you didn’t know how that was calculated, considering you’d lost two jobs during the last few months and were currently without any income.   
The last line said “frequently posts smutty fanfic online”   
You blushed and looked to the floor embarrassed. Wrench chuckled. “We’ll have to talk about that real soon.”  
“I’m on it.” Marcus said over the comms system, not having heard your exchange.   
“Refresh the page.” he said, after you heard nothing but typing from his side for a little while.   
Wrench pressed a F5 on the keyboard and the page reloaded.   
Your picture was pixelated now, so your face was unrecognizable.   
Under first name it said [Fuck] and under last name it said [Off]  
Your date of birth was 01/01/1900 now.  
The annual income had risen to 1.000.000.000.   
And the last line said [get out of my panties]  
You snorted and looked at Wrench. “So that’s the new me then?”   
“Yea, I hope you like it!” he replied.   
You laughed. “Thank you Marcus! I can honestly say that was the most unusual present anyone has ever given me.”   
“You’re welcome! See you in the evening!” he replied.  
“Marcus! Don’t spoiler!” Wrench scolded.   
“Sorry… I gotta go!” Marcus said and the connection broke off.   
“Did you plan a party for me?” you jumped up and down excitedly.   
“You’ll see” was his mysterious reply. 

Next thing you knew, Wrench took you to the Golden Gate Bridge. He stopped the motorbike at one of the support beams and parked it on the service lane. He then climbed over the railing that separated the road from the walkway on the sides “Come!”  
He took you to a window washer lift and jumped onto the platform. The view was very nice, but got even nicer, when he hacked into the controls and made it lift you up.   
“You can do that?” you whispered, your eyes opened wide.   
“Haha! Sure! Easy as pie! I’ll show you!”   
When you had reached the highest possible spot with the lift, you climbed out onto the bridge pillar. From the ground, you couldn’t see that there were platforms. You were a bit scared at first, but felt save, when you held Wrench’s hand.   
Just when you thought you had reached your goal, he climbed into another lift just around the corner.   
Continuing like that, you climbed up the Pillar, until you had reached the uppermost platform.   
There was a blanket waiting for you, weighed down with a rock on each corner and a picnic basket in the middle.   
“Oh my god.” you whispered. This was amazing.   
“Sitara prepared this.” Wrench explained.  
The view from up here was mindblowing. You could see the whole city and the bay below you.   
The wind was blowing your hair in every direction, but of course Sitara had thought about that. Wrench opened the basket and wordlessly handed you a hair clip.  
While you were occupied with your hair, he got out two glasses and a bottle of champagne. You grinned, when you saw, that there were also hidden a few cans of beer in the basket.   
“To you. The best thing that could ever have happened to me.” he toasted.  
That was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for you. You were overwhelmed.  
“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, when you were quiet for a few seconds.   
You nodded and hugged him close. “I love you.”

You spent a few hours up on the platform, drinking and talking and making out. You felt a little tipsy from the champagne. “Let’s go down again.” Wrench suggested, when you pointed this out to him. “It’s almost time for the next thing on our birthday-agenda anyways.”  
He didn’t seem affected by the alcohol at all.   
The sun was slowly sinking down on the horizon and you guessed, you’d watch the sunset next.   
When he stopped the motorbike at the beach, you were almost certain you were right.  
You were… in a way. The smell of BBQ hit you, before you saw the fire and all of your friends sitting around it. Your tummy rumbled in reply.   
“There’s gonna be so much food…” Wrench whispered.

“Happy birthday!” your friends cheered, when they saw the two of you. You smiled.   
Marcus, Sitara and Josh were sitting on logs around the fire. Even Ray and Horatio had shown up. You had only met each of them once before, but you were still happy to see them.   
“Someone get Y/N something to eat! She’s getting hangry.” Wrench joked, before he sat down.   
You elbowed him in the ribs, but graciously accepted the huge plate of food Sitara handed you. The food was delicious.  
When both of you had finished eating, you leaned back, barely being able to move.   
Wrench stood up and stepped onto one of the logs. “My dear friends,” he started. “Thank you all for coming here tonight. Today, my Lady Y/N has officially become one of us, when our dear Marcus deleted her Profile from ctOS. We welcome you in our midst.” he bowed down and “kissed” you as much as the mask allowed it. “And on top of that, it’s also her birthday! What an amazing coincidence.” he “kissed” you once more. “So drink and be merry, people. Tomorrow, we can think about world domination again, but today we celebrate!”  
Everyone cheered and raised their glasses when he stepped down.   
Cheers of “Happy Birthday” and “Welcome at dedSec” mixed and then everyone drank.   
You drank and smoked and when Sitara announced she had baked special brownies for all of you, the party reached its peak.   
You laughed and danced in the sand and enjoyed life. You let the waves from the ocean play with your toes and watched the sun sink down and vanish behind the horizon, standing close to Wrench. You couldn’t think of any of your past birthdays that had been happier.  
When it was completely dark, everyone huddled closer to the fire. You and Sitara sat under a blanket, while the men pretended not to be bothered by the cool night air. Marcus had brought wireless speakers and played DJ for you all.  
Wrench danced around in the sand, opposite of you, behind Marcus. When he felt like no one but you was looking at him, he gestured for your attention. He made a hole with the fingers of one hand and poked the first finger of his other hand in and out a few times, his display switching between <3<3 and ^.^. Below the mask he was probably grinning like the maniac he was. You got up to join him and wrapped your arms around yourself. Not a second later, Josh took your place next to Sitara, being happy to enjoy some warmth and maybe even some human touch. Who knew!  
Wrench eagerly approached you and pulled you away from the group. “Last surprise of the day… but the best one, if I may say so!” his words were a bit slurred from being drunk or high or both.  
He led you towards a big pillar a few meters away. When you were out of sight of the group, he grabbed your hips, pulling you close. “You look smoking hot today.” was all he managed to say, before he crushed his lips on yours. His mask was thrown somewhere on the ground. You were squeezed between him and the still sun warmed rock, his hard dick pressing against you through both of your pants.   
Your hands wandered over each other’s bodies, desperate for skin contact. You pulled off his jacket and shirt and let it fall into the sand. He did the same to your blouse and then you pushed each other to the ground, not caring about anything but each other.

Drunk and hyped up as the two of you were, it didn’t take long, till you collapsed in the sand, both breathing heavily. You realized, you’d be washing sand out of every nook and cranny for the next few weeks probably. But the Sex had been amazing.   
The whole day had been incredible. “I love you so so much!” you whispered in his ear, once you were both fully dressed and walking back to where your friends were still partying.  
All of them probably knew exactly what the two of you had been up to… except for Josh maybe.   
Marcus playfully punched Wrench in the shoulder, when you both sat down next to the fire. You giggled and then took the joint Ray handed you from the right.


	10. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench goes on a Rampage to safe a friend.

Since you didn’t have a job to go to anymore, you hung out a lot at the hackerspace.   
They took turns trying to teach you how to hack, but you weren’t really getting the hang of it.   
“I’m sorry!” you apologized for the umpteenth time this day. “It just doesn’t make any sense to me.”   
“Sure it does… you just got to understand….” he tried to explain again.  
“Yea, but I DON’T understand!” you interrupted him.  
He was growing increasingly frustrated with you. “Alright… let’s just stop for today.” you sighed. Your vision was starting to get all fuzzy from staring at the screen for hours.   
“Why don’t you watch Josh for a while? Maybe you understand his way of doing things better.” he tried consoling you.   
“Nah… I need a break.” you were starting to get frustrated with yourself as well. “Anyone else want a coffee?” 

You walked around outside for a while, feeling stupid. When you had finally come to terms with the fact that you probably wouldn’t ever become a real hacker, like them, you took a deep breath and got the coffees for yourself and the others.  
When you came back down the stairs at the hackerspace, everyone was screaming at each other. Sitara had arrived as well and was trying to calm Wrench down.   
“Whats happening?” you asked, struggling to make your voice heard over the commotion.   
Josh was standing in the corner, seeming uncomfortable.   
“What are they fighting about?” you asked, as you handed him his caramel Frappuccino.   
“Horatio was infiltrating the Auntie Shu Boys, but they found him out.” he replied.   
“Found him out? What are they doing then?”   
He went over to his computer and you followed him. “They sent us this.” He clicked and a video started playing. It showed Horatio, bound to a chair. His face was bloody and one of his eyes was swollen shut. You couldn’t understand what was being said, because Wrench and Sitara were still screaming at each other.  
You had tried to break off a fight between the two of them once and vowed to never do that again. They had ended up screaming at you instead of at each other.   
“I gotta get him out of there!” Wrench screamed and walked towards the 3D Printer.   
The video in front of you showed how two burly looking guys were beating up Horatio even more. When one of them set a knife to his hand, you had to turn away. You couldn’t look at this. “Fuck.” you murmured.   
“You’re gonna get yourself killed if you just march in there like that!” Sitara screamed.  
“I won’t just march in. I have a plan!” he shouted back, while furiously hitting the keys on the 3D Printer.   
“Printing yourself a gun and walking in there, killing everyone? You call that a plan?”  
You couldn’t stand watching them fight any longer. Wrench’s plan seemed reckless and dangerous.   
“Hey…“ you softly put your hands on his shoulders from behind, not daring to really interrupt him. “You sure this is a good idea?”  
“I don’t care! It’s the only idea we have! We gotta get him out of there! Did you see what they did to his hand? He’s gonna die!”  
“But we don’t want you killing yourself trying to safe him.” you tried to calm him down.   
He turned around towards you, as the machine started printing.   
“Don’t you wanna wait for Marcus? Maybe he’s got an idea!” you continued talking.   
Sitara was standing next to you, saying nothing. She trusted you to talk some sense into him.  
“Wait for Marcus, wait for Marcus… that’s always your plan.” he ranted. “Before Marcus showed up here, I was the one who did his job, remember? I can do this!”  
“Yea, but he has had more practice ever since. And he is much stealthier and more effective.” Sitara threw in.   
Wrench turned towards her, with a menacing air around him. His mask displayed └.┘. Anger came off of him in waves. You didn’t want to be in her skin right now.   
“Fuck you!” he screamed at her.   
In that second, the printer beeped to show it was done. Wrench opened the doors and took out his brand new gun. He was really going to do this! And this gun was fucking huge.  
“Wrench please….” you tried once more. “You’re gonna get yourself killed!”   
“I don’t fucking care! Horatio risked his life for us, so I’m going to do the same for him!” with that he gruffly shoved you aside and walked up the stairs.   
You silently turned around to look at Sitara.   
“Going after him is no use. He has made up his mind.” she angrily pounded one fist on her desk.   
You sat down in front of the big screen and called up the feed from the camera outside the building. There was Wrench, climbing on his motorbike, with the gun in his hand. People were looking at him, but he didn’t seem to care.   
You followed him with the cameras, when he started driving, struggling a bit, because he was going so fast. You were happy he didn’t drive like that when you were with him.   
Sitara sat down next to you, watching him too.

He drove for a few minutes, until he reached the harbor.   
“Almost there.” Josh sat down on your other side. You handed him the wireless keyboard, but he shook his head. “You keep doing that.”  
“Marcus is going there now as well.” Sitara said, looking up from her phone. “I texted Wrench to let him know, but he probably doesn’t care.”  
Your eyes were fixed on the screen. Wrench had stopped and was staring at his phone, obviously scanning the area.   
After only half a minute, he continued walking. You expected him to sneak around, carefully taking out one of the guards after the other, like you had seen Marcus doing with his Taser and ball of doom, but he did no such thing.  
He went straight for the entrance and started shooting.   
And boy did he shoot. The gun wasn’t a gun at all, but a grenade launcher. The first explosion blew up a car, so that nothing much but burning debris was left.   
People started storming out of the building in the middle of the area. Well… it wasn’t as much a building as it was a few shipping containers next to and on top of each other.  
Wrench screamed something at the people and then shot a grenade straight into the group.   
You stared at the screen shocked. He had just killed at least five people without even stopping to think about it. “Fuck” you mouthed and turned away from the screen. Hacking companies to bring them down was one thing, but straight up killing people… 

“Let me…” Josh took the keyboard from you and tried following Wrench inside the building. He typed some commands, but was unsuccessful. They either had no cameras inside or their security system was really good.  
Not being able to see Wrench made you anxious. Shooting that grenade launcher wasn’t an option inside the containers. Or was it?  
Josh switched around through the cameras outside the building, trying to get a look inside the windows. You got glimpses of Wrench, but couldn’t really piece together what was happening. A few times you thought you saw the lighting of a grenade exploding, but you weren’t sure about that.   
It had been ten minutes already, without anyone moving on the screen, when you saw Marcus arrive.   
He scanned the area and then went inside the building as well.   
After a few more anxious minutes, the two of them came out the door. Marcus carried a body, probably Horatio. “Fuck.” now it was Sitara’s turn to silently curse.   
Both, Marcus and Wrench walked with sagging shoulders, as they carried their dead friend.  
“Fuck” you repeated soundlessly, your heart breaking for them. Only a few days ago you had celebrated with Horatio and now he was dead.   
Josh switched off the screen. You had seen everything you needed to see.   
Silence filled the room and none of you felt up to the task of breaking it. A single tear was running down Sitara’s face and for the first time, it was you consoling her.   
You hugged her tight and pet her head. She sobbed silently in your arms for you didn’t know how long   
When you heard the door open, you motioned for Josh to take your place. He hesitated a second, insecure, but then sat down next to Sitara. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but once they had settled, he held on to her and gently petted her shoulders. 

Wrench and Marcus slowly came down the stairs, not saying anything. You didn’t want to know what they had done with the body.   
Marcus’ eyes were sad. Wrench’s mask didn’t show anything.  
Without a word, Wrench went towards you and into your open arms. Marcus sat down and buried his face in his hands. They brought the smell of burning with them.  
The room was completely silent, except for Sitara’s occasional sobs.


	11. Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pissed off gang makes you feel their anger

 

The groups’ mood went dark after that.

Horatio’s death had hit them hard. Sitara was awfully quiet. Marcus barely ever showed up at the HQ. Josh did his usual thing, but seemed tense.

You couldn’t take it, so you stayed home most of the time.

And Wrench? He was tinkering on his new robot friend and didn’t do much else. You could hear him talk to the robot occasionally, but otherwise, he didn’t talk more than absolutely necessary.

He also didn’t come home during the nights. And you weren’t too sad about that. Letting him touch you after you had seen him cold-bloodedly kill so many people just felt plain wrong.

 

Frustrated beyond words, you threw the book on "Hacking for dummies" to the corner. You couldn't concentrate on what you were reading anyways. Your flat was too big and too quiet all alone. A sob escaped your throat and another...you didn’t manage to cry tough. You didn’t have the energy.

How had that happened? Life had been so good just a few days ago. Nothing made sense anymore.

Sighing deeply once more, you got up and walked to the kitchen. You really needed something to drink.

You took the half empty bottle of wine from the fridge and poured into your to-go coffee tumbler. You put on your shoes and when you took your headphones out of their drawer and smiled, when you saw a prerolled joint next to it. It was a bit sticky and dusty, but you really didn’t care. You lit up, got your tumbler, put on your headphones and walked out the door.

It was hard, not to go your usual way, towards your park, but you really didn’t want to see Wrench or any of the others.

Joint in between your lips, wine in your hand and your favorite music in your ears, you walked. The weather was nice, even though it was getting cooler with the sun hanging low on the horizon. You didn’t pay attention to your surroundings at all and you were slowly getting high and drunk, so you also didn’t notice the burly guy that had followed you since you exited your building.

 

After you had walked for a while, you looked around, taking in your surroundings. You had never been to this neighborhood before. It looked quite nice and your brain finally didn’t make you think any thoughts anymore. It was quite pleasant actually.

You sat down on one of the benches along the street and closed your eyes, soaking up the last sunrays of the day.

You were so buzzed, you didn’t even feel your phone vibrating in your pocket.

 

_Meanwhile in the hackerspace_

“Has anyone talked to Y/N recently? I haven’t been able to reach her all day.” Wrench walked in from his garage, holding his phone to his ear.

Josh shook his head silently. Sitara didn’t even react. Both of them sat on the sofa, her, hugging her knees, looking at nothing in particular, him right next to her, close but not actually touching.

“Damnit… where is she?” he walked up and down the room nervously. Even though he didn’t feel like talking much, he still checked in on you occasionally. The Aunty Shu Boys probably weren’t feeling too kindly towards all of you, after what had happened.

He hung up the phone and took his laptop from his desk to sit down in the corner.

He couldn’t find you via ctOS anymore, but that didn’t stop him.

He triangulated the whereabouts of your phone and after about five minutes was looking at you via camera. </3 </3 lit up on his mask for a second, then it went back to o.o

He looked around some more, to make sure you were safe, like he did every time you were outside alone by night.

 

“No fucking way!” he exclaimed, when he saw the guy that had been following you and !.! lit up on his mask. The man that loitering in a side alley, about 20 meters away from you belonged to the Aunty Shu Boys, according to his profile.

 

_Back to you_

The sun had set and your wine tumbler was empty. You could feel your brain again. “No good.” you murmured and slowly got up. The movement made you a bit dizzy, but after a few steps, you were alright again. You weren’t sure anymore which direction home was but it didn’t matter anyways. You just needed a bit of wine then all would be well once more.

There was a liquor store at the next corner. You were safe from getting sober for a few more hours.

 

After purchasing some candy bars and a bottle of wine, you left the store.

It was full dark by now. You took a swig of wine from the bottle, just as you passed a narrow side alley.

The burly guy stepped out, grabbed you and pulled you into the darkness. If it wasn’t for the bottle that fell out of your hand and shattered on the floor, the whole thing would have been completely soundless. This probably wasn’t the first time he did that.

You struggled against the guy, but he must have weighed about twice as much as you and he was sober, which gave him a huge advantage.

With one hand he covered your mouth and nose and with the other, he held you against his body, trapping your arms by your sides. You struggled, kicking him in the shins, stomping on his toes, even biting, but he didn’t seem to care. His grip around you was like iron shackles.

It wasn’t long, before black spots appeared in your vision and your struggles ceased.

You hung limply in his arms, when he put you into a delivery van that conveniently stopped at the end of the alley.

 

_To Wrench again, at the same spot, five minutes later_

He parked his motorbike and immediately saw your broken phone on the floor. “Fuck!” he screamed and kicked the nearest trashcan, !.! on his display.

Without your phone, there was no way to find you! Except….

“Josh! I need you as my eyes! The Aunty Shu Boys got Y/N” he didn’t wait for Josh to speak when he picked up. “Find her! Fast!”

He trusted Josh to find you.

 

_Back to you_

Only minutes later, you woke up, in the back of the van. Before you could even open your eyes, you felt yourself puking.

“Fucking bitch!” your kidnapper cursed. You had puked right onto his shoes.

You moaned. The adrenaline had sobered you up and your head felt like someone was pounding on your temples with a sledgehammer.

“We gotta stop!” the guy shouted to the driver. “The bitch puked all over my fucking shoes!”

The driver murmured something in reply that didn’t sound very nice, but the vehicle slowed down. You knew they were Aunty Shu Boys. Who else would want to kidnap you?

If you didn’t get away from them, they’d make you die a slow, painful death, of that you were sure. They were out for revenge, after the stunt Wrench had pulled.

Your heart was racing and your head was pounding with every heartbeat. You closed your eyes, trying to concentrate, but closing your eyes made you dizzy.

When the car stopped, your kidnapper practically jumped out without wasting a second and puked. You were left to your own devices on the floor of the car.

The driver got out as well and awkwardly stood a few meters away from the other man. He didn’t seem to realize you had woken up.

It was now or never. Both of your captors were standing with their backs towards you. As silently as possible, you moved towards the open door and rolled out, letting yourself drop to the floor.

From there you crawled under the van and out on the other side.

And then you got up and ran.

When you crossed the street, a car almost hit you. It came to a shrieking halt and honked. Your captors turned around at the noise and saw you.

You wanted to curse, but couldn’t waste your breath on words. You sprinted to the other side of the street and tried to hide behind a parked car, when you heard a gunshot.

It felt like fire, when the bullet hit you in the back of your right thigh. You fell down on the asphalt face first, moaning. You hadn’t thought something so tiny could hurt so badly.

You tried crawling away from them, but the pain made it almost impossible to move your leg. In that moment, you were absolutely sure you would die. Dizziness washed over you in waves, probably a mix of the drugs still in your system and the blood loss. Looking back over your shoulder, you could see the trail of blood you were leaving.

One of your captors – the driver – was almost on your side of the street. And then he wasn’t. A black motorbike had ran straight into him and he was thrown away a few meters, before rolling to a stop.

“Die asshole!” Wrench screamed and kicked him in the face, before firing a gun directly into his head.

You felt tiny droplets of blood and probably other stuff splatter onto your face. There was no time to be disgusted though.

“Wrench! There’s another one!” you warned.

Wrench turned towards you and then to the delivery van at the other side of the street. The goon had taken his gun out and was about to shoot, but Wrench was faster.

“Not today, motherfucker.” he took aim and shot… and missed.

That gave the other man time to take a shot as well and Wrench hissed in pain, before shooting once more and this time hitting his target straight in the chest. His opponent made a pained noise and fell to the ground.

Wrench turned towards you and exclamation marks showed up on his mask. “Shit” was the last thing you heard, before you passed out again.

 

Something was moving next to you, when you woke up.  
You opened your eyes, feeling like you had slept for a week at least, yet you were still tired.  
You groaned, when you turned your head around, taking in your surroundings.  
"Hey sleeping Beauty!" Wrench's voice gave you some orientation. If he was there with you, you were save and possibly even alive.  
You turned your head towards his voice, wanting to say something, but not really getting out much more than a rasp. Your throat felt like dry like sandpaper.  
"Here! Drink something! You've been out for a while." a glass of water with a straw sticking out of it was held in front of your face. Sitting up a bit reminded you what had happened. Your right leg and butt-cheek felt like they had been through a meat-grinder.

Wrench helped you sit up a little farther, so you could drink without spilling, which in turn made your leg hurt even more. You moaned softly, but the feeling of water on your dry throat was worth the pain.  
"What happened?" you managed to say after you had almost emptied the glass.  
"You were shot! Remember?" his voice was gentle. It was only now that you realized, he didn’t wear his mask.  
"Yea... kinda hard to forget about that..." you hissed, when you shifted your weight. The movement made your sore flesh pulse angrily. "I need to pee."  
"Gimme a second, I'll help you." he put the laptop that had been resting on his crossed legs aside and got up from the bed, where he had been sitting next to you. Carefully the two of you managed to get you to an upright position, without you having to put too much weight on your leg. The room was only illuminated by the screen and a small lamp in the opposite corner.  
"Why are we at your place?"  
"They know where you live... it's too dangerous." was his reply. 

  
Peeing with him next to you was awkward and painful, but necessary. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen everything there was to see before.  
"How long have I been out?" you asked, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your face and hair was a mess and you were way too pale.  
"About 30 hours... it's 3 in the morning." he said, after looking at the digital alarmclock on the nightstand.  
"Why are you up then?"  
"I couldn't sleep... I was worried" he admitted. His face looked tired, now that you got a good look at him. "After Ray stitched you up and left... I was scared you'd die!"  
"I'm tough!" you tried laughing, but ended up coughing instead. "Seriously tough... I thought so too!"  
Together you slowly made your way back towards the bed. You sat down again and regretted it immediately. Sitting was not an option for now. Neither was lying on your back.  
"Did you cut the bullet out with an axe or what?" you asked.  
"Ray used to be pretty good with the tweezers… but he isn’t as young as he used to be. I kept the bullet tough! Wanna see?" he actually seemed excited about the stupid bullet.

„Eww no!" you settled in the bed again, on your left side, careful not to move your right leg too much.

“I’ve never been shot you gotta admit, its kinda badass!” he had gotten up to get the bullet anyways. “Look!”

You rolled your eyes and looked at the tiny thing. It was in a little plastic baggie and there was blood still sticking to it. You felt nauseous, thinking about how this thing had been inside of you. “Put it away…” you murmured, letting your head fall back onto the pillow again. You were so so tired.

 

The next time you opened your eyes, it was day again.

Wrench was sleeping on the bed next to you. He was lying on top of the covers, pressed up close to the wall, so as not to disturb you.

You sat up a bit and took the glass of water from the nightstand. Your stomach was rumbling. You struggled to get to the edge of your bed, without upsetting your leg. It was throbbing beneath the bandage. You really needed some painkillers… and a shower. Your skin felt sticky and you thought you were smelling vomit. … and there were probably still pieces of that guys brains in your hair. Eww!

A look at the clock showed you it was 7:30 in the morning. You didn’t want to wake up Wrench, after he had been up looking after you all night, so you managed to get up on your own and awkwardly hobbled to the bathroom. You found painkillers in the medicine cabinet. They had expired 2 years earlier, but you really didn’t care. Taking two of them with a few sips of water from the tap was a chore, but you managed. You had always been kind of a loner and taking care of yourself, no matter the situation was second nature to you.

 

There was nothing but old pizza in the kitchen. And it looked too old to eat. You sighed in annoyance.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Wrench sat up in the bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“I need food!” you whined. “And a shower!”

“Look in the freezer.” he suggested with a wink.

 

Half an hour later, the smell of freshly baked croissants filled the tiny apartment. You had managed to take a shower together and the coffee-machine was happily dripping with fresh black gold. You lay on the sofa as Wrench brought you food and coffee. The painkillers were slowly starting to kick in.

With the pulsing in your leg getting more and more subtle and food slowly filling your tummy, you started feeling a little better.

“You’re smiling again! Oh now I’m sure you’re gonna survive.” he kissed you on your still damp head.

“Thank you for saving me.” you whispered.


	12. Making up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heal from your last adventure and make up with Wrench, properly

“Will you just lie still for half an hour?” Wrench sleepily groaned.   
“I can’t! This itch is driving me crazy!” you whined and turned onto your other side once more.   
Wrench had nursed you back to health for the last few weeks, but with you not being able to go outside and him staying with you most of the time, you were starting to get on each others’ nerves.   
His flat was small… too small. There was nowhere for you to go to be alone for a few minutes.   
His bed squeaked every time you rolled over and none of you were able to sleep.   
Annoyed, he got up and left you to lie in the bed alone. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.   
You resisted the urge to scratch the wound, but sat up in the bed as well. Your leg still hurt, but you could walk mostly painless. You were limping a bit, but did some exercises every day that you had found on the internet, hoping you’d get full mobility in your leg back.   
You heard Wrench curse and slam cabinet doors in the bathroom.   
Both of you were sleep deprived and cranky.   
“I’m going out.” he announced when he came out of the bathroom again.  
You nodded, wishing you could go with him, but that would kinda have defeated the purpose of his going out. Both of you needed some alone time.   
“I’ll be back in the morning!”  
You wanted to cry. Being caged in like that made you antsy.   
At first he hadn’t wanted to leave you alone in the flat because you couldn’t walk and then he had been worried about the Aunty Shu Boys finding out about his place and coming to finish what they started.   
He had a point there, but if being safe from them meant ruining your relationship, you weren’t sure if you really cared much about being safe.   
You opened the window and breathed in the cool night air for a few minutes. 

Leaving the window open, you went back to bed. You didn’t know how, but managed to get a few hours of sleep anyways. Wrench came home when it was already getting light outside. He was wasted. Staggering through the room, making so much noise, you couldn't fail to hear him.  
He stopped next to the bed, unsteadily undressed and crawled under the covers. The mask was placed carelessly on the edge of the nightstand, and fell to the ground a second later. You startled, but relaxed again quickly when he snuggled up to you from behind, spooning you. A soft smile appeared on your face, when his dick settled between your butt-cheeks.  
You hadn't been this close ever since the attack. He had been brooding ever since, obviously believing it was his fault you had been hurt. It kinda was, but you really didn't hold it against him. He wasn't the one who had walked around by night, completely inebriated and unaware of his surroundings. That was definitely on you. If you had been sober and paid attention to what was going on around you, you probably wouldn't have ended up shot.  
The only thing that was important to you now was that you were alive and getting better again. On top of that, him saving you had blown away the doubts you had had about him and your relationship. Yes, he had murdered people, but it had been done out of love and care for his friends and for you. He wasn't a bad person!  
You wiggled your ass a bit, to find the perfect position and then contently closed your eyes. You felt save and comfortable with him.

Wrench was still out, when you woke up in the morning, he'd probably be for a few more hours. You got up, taking care not to wake him, sat down on the sofa with your laptop and a cup of coffee and plugged your headphones in. Might as well do something useful with your time.  
Your ctOS profile hadn't been wrong. You DID post smutty fanfic online frequently. And that didn't write itself. You had had to delete your old profile online, so as not to make the erasing of the ctOS profile redundant, but that didn't stop you from writing under a new name.  
As usual, most of what you were writing had come to you while you had been in bed. All you had to do now was type it. Easy as pie. Once you started writing, you quickly became engrossed in your story and forgot everything around you, only pausing once to get another cup of coffee.  
You were so absorbed in your work that you didn't even realize when Wrench got up and stood behind you, reading what you were typing. When you got to a particularly saucy part, he sat down next to you and put his arm around you. You startled so bad, the laptop almost slid off of your lap.  
"I didn't know there was so much smut inside that pretty little head of yours." he grinned, staring at the screen.  
Your whole face turned a deep scarlet and you hurriedly closed the laptop, pointedly NOT looking at him.  
"We definitely need to try that when you're back to normal!" he continued, unfazed by your embarrassment.  
The night out seemed to have done him well. Despite how hungover he must be, he seemed much more relaxed than the day before. He didn't wear the mask today, which also was a good sign. When he felt bad, he needed it to shield himself from the outside world. When he was in a good mood, there was no need to hide.  
You rolled your eyes. "Wrench... I AM back to normal! Look at me! I can walk around and move... I can even sit cross legged! It barely even hurts anymore!"  
"I just want to make sure I won't hurt you any more than I already have..." his face fell and you cursed yourself for snapping at him. It simply annoyed you immensely how worried he was about you all the time.  
You took his face between your hands, to force him to look you in the eyes. "I know you'd never hurt me! And you never have! It was my own damn fault!" You had told him that a hundred times at least.   
When he still looked sad, you pulled him close and hugged him, so his head was resting on your chest.  
He sighed deeply, but let himself relax into the hug - which was more than he had done in the weeks before.  
You kissed the top of his head. "Stop blaming yourself! I don’t, so you aren’t allowed to either!"  
He looked up at you then and carefully kissed you on the mouth, pulling away much too soon.   
“Don’t stop!” you demanded. “You haven’t properly kissed me in weeks!”  
He kissed you again then. Less careful and more demanding. The kiss grew and got more and more intense and before long he was on top of you on the sofa, both exploring each other as if you had never touched before. You wrapped your legs around him and bit back a groan, when your thigh protested the unusual movement.  
You hadn't dressed yet and were only wearing an oversized t-shirt and some panties. Wrench wore a pair of loose, old sweatpants, ripped in various spots. You could feel him press against you through the thin layers of fabric. You wanted him so so bad. It had been too long since you had been together.  
You wanted to touch every part of his body at once, not getting enough of the feel of his naked skin under your hands. He was ravishing your neck with his lips and teeth. His hands wandered below your t-shirt and to the waistband of your panties. You moaned in approval, when he let his fingers play around with it, while still kissing you. When he pulled away from you for a second, to look you in the eyes and silently ask your permission, you nodded. There was no going back now. You needed him inside you!  
Your nod was all it took for him to let go of all restraints. He didn't even take the time to undress properly, just moved your panties aside and his sweatpants down to his knees and entered you in one smooth motion.  
It felt incredible and both of you moaned your pleasure. You loved the feel of him inside you, filling you out completely.   
You had been so worked up by each other that none of you lasted very long. Your whole body was shivering from the aftershocks as he collapsed on top of you, head resting on your chest once more, your legs still wrapped around him, both of you clammy from sweat.  
"That was a-fucking-mazing." you whispered, gently playing with his hair.  
"U-huh!" he agreed, not being able to form a complete sentence yet.  
"Now... are you convinced I'm back to normal again?" you smirked down at him.  
He nodded, grinning. “But just to be completely sure…. can we do the thing you wrote about?”  
You laughed. “You really liked that, huh? You should read some of the other stuff I wrote!”   
“Oh I definitely will! Feels kinda like a users-manual.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Now don’t get overexcited… most of it is just fiction, sorry!”  
“You gotta show me the stuff that isn’t” he continued, still grinning impishly.   
“It’s mostly the ones about pegging.” you joked, thinking that would shut him up.   
“Pegging, huh? Nice! We gonna try that!”

And just like that, all the tension from the last weeks was gone.  
“You should go drinking more often.” you said, when you cuddled together on the sofa.  
“It’s not as much about the drinking as it is about who I was drinking with!” he winked at you.   
“Who did you go with anyways?” you hadn’t thought to ask about it until now.   
“Josh!”  
“Josh? I thought he doesn’t drink?”  
“Oh he didn’t… but you know… having to spell out everything for him kinda made me realize what was wrong… and then I got drunk and drank it all away! Take that, stupid brain!”  
You hadn’t thought Josh and him were talking outside of dedSec, but obviously they did. And if it helped Wrench cope with stuff, you were all for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter by far... I am kinda running out of juice here, but I wanted to write about Wrench reading readers Fanfic (kinda breaking the 4th wall... lol) if anyone has any suggestions what the two of them should do next, I am all ears! ;)


	13. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting married... not who you might think tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Wrench in a fancy suit  
> So i found an occasion, kinda...

You went to your flat the next day, after you had finally managed to bug Wrench enough and convinced him it was unavoidable. His saw that you couldn't stay at your place together forever, so he reluctantly agreed. His only condition being giving you a tazer gun and having Marcus teach you how to shoot it.  
Now it was your turn to reluctantly agree, but you saw reason as well. It would make both of you feel better if you were able to defend yourself.

It was odd, how giddy you felt about going into your own flat, but you did. And you craved your own bed. Wrench's was alright for a few nights, but you could feel the springs in his matress digging into your back more with hour.

You let yourself fall into your bed with a sigh. "So comfy!" you whispered to yourself and hugged the covers. There was a small cloud of dust, but you didn't mind.

The mail you had taken from your mailbox was scattered on the kitchen counter. Bills, advertisements, nothing important, there was just one envelope among the others that caught your eye. It was very nice paper, addressed to you in cursive writing. "OMG" you whispered, then tore it open.

It was a wedding invitation... your older brother was getting married. You hadn't even known he had a girlfriend, which was not surprising, since you hadn't talked to him in years.  
He was everything your parents could wish for. Perfect in every way, living the lifestyle your parents had tried to drill into both of you, working in the family business... if what he did could be called working. When asked, you always told people his occupation was to be the perfect son.

You were holding the invitation and staring at it. Wrench had been walking around the flat, making sure everything was alright and startled, when he came back to the kitchen. "Is something wrong?" he asked and took the piece of paper from you.  
"Nope... just my brother being my brother..."  
"You're not considering going there, do you?" he asked, after he had skimmed the invitation.  
"I... don't know... I kinda feel like I should be there... I'm his only sibling after all... It says I can bring a plus one." you tried cheering yourself up. With him going there wouldn't be half as bad.  
"Oh no no no no! Don't even think about that!" he took a few steps backwards, nervously holding his hands out in front of him. Your mother had obviously made an impression on him.  
"There will be free booze!" you weren't sure if you were trying to convince him or yourself. That seemed to make him think for a second, but he stayed firm in his answer. "Nope, not happening."  
"I bet you'd look smoking hot in a suit." was your last attempt, but he was still shaking his head. "Alright then." you rolled your eyes, but thinking about him in a suit kinda riled you up. A man in a well cut suit was like a woman in sexy dessous, in your opinion.  
You closed the distance between the two of you and pulled him close to you, pressing your waist against his, suggestively rubbing yourself against him.

The masks display changed from x.x to a surprised O.O, and he grabbed your ass and guided you backwards to the kitchen counter, so you were effectively trapped between him and the furniture, making sure you knew how pleasantly surprised he was. He took off his mask and kissed you.

"I should probably ask Marcus to come with me." you suddenly blurted out, when you broke apart for a second.  
"You're thinking of Marcus while kissing me?" he seemed amused, but you thought you saw some hurt in his eyes as well. "I'll show you who to think about when kissing me!" With that he picked you up and carried you to the bed, unceremoniously dumping you and getting on top of you.  
"Sorry!" you giggled, and he shut you up with a kiss.

***

The wedding was only two weeks later. You had probably only been invited because someone else had cancelled. Marcus had happily agreed to go with you, even tough Wrench had warned him about your mother.  
"Mothers love me!" he seemed confident, when he picked you up.

You wore a light turquoise, strapless summer dress, short in the front, long in the back that tastefully showed off your legs and hid the gunshot scar on your thigh at the same time. You had curled your hair for the occasion and even put on some make up.  
Marcus was wearing dark blue pinstripe suit pants, with matching waistcoat, sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up. He looked dashing! You felt pale in comparison.

Both of you were probably completely underdressed, since the wedding was at the fanciest hotel in town, but you really didn't give a shit. You were there for the free food and booze, that was enough.

The reception venue was decorated beautifully. Probably going with the same theme as the church, but you hadn't been invited to the actual ceremony, so you didn't know.

Your mother practically ran to greet you, when she saw you enter." What are you wearing? And that tattoo couldn't you have covered it up a bit?" she stage-whispered. Of course she didn't approve of your outfit. "And who is this? Wasn't your boyfriend white last time? I mean... could you sink any lower?"  
Your face fell and you looked to Marcus apologetically. Why did she have to be like that?  
"Mum... this is Marcus. And I honestly couldn't care less about the color of his skin!" you tried to defend him.  
"Oh Y/N... you were always like that, never seeing color... well... can't change it now. Just make sure he doesn't steal anything." with that she thankfully left.  
You were mortified. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Marcus! We can leave if you want to!"  
"You think that’s the first time anyone treated me differently because of my skin color? Fuck her!" he laughed. "Let’s steal the shit out of this party!"  
You laughed as well. "I probably should have brought a bigger bag then!"

Your brother's wife was beautiful... in a way that a king cobra was beautiful. You were sure she'd rip you apart if she ever felt like it. She'd fit right in with your family. Your brother's styling was immaculate as always. You grinned, when you saw his hair was thinning at the back of his head. He wasn't that much older than you were. Wasn't 35 a bit early to start going bald? Well... your father only had a small crown of hair left on his head, so kinda knew where your brother was headed.  
He greeted you with a stiff hug, then awkwardly shook Marcus' hand and introduced his wife. Not really having anything to say to each other, you wished him good luck for his marriage and then he happily went away to talk to another guest.

The food was delicious of course, but waaay too fancy for your taste. You didn’t believe anyone really enjoyed the taste of oysters and caviar. The wine was good tough and the waiters were bringing it to you steadily, as soon as they realized you weren't quite as snobby as the other guests.

A few of your friends from school had been invited as well and you made awkward smalltalk with them, but none of them seemed genuinely interested in what you said and you didn't care about them either, so that left you and Marcus to entertain each other. He was quite fun actually and he made true on his promise to steal everything. Soon most of his pockets and your purse were filled with all kinds of useless knick-knacks you had taken from all around.

You were sitting outside on the terrace, surrounded by shrouds and big potted plants. They had hung fairy lights and white curtains that were blowing in the wind now. With the sun having sunk down below the horizon, it really was beautiful.  
You leaned back and looked around, enjoying the atmosphere. Most of the other guests were inside, probably listening to someone toasting the happy couple or whatever it was, people were doing on fancy weddings.  
"Umm... what’s Wrench doing there?" you sat up straight in your chair. There he was, standing at the edge of the illuminated area, half hidden by one of the plants.

"He kept bugging me about how you looked in your dress, so I told him to come here if he wants to see you so badly..." Marcus grinned.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" you smiled and waved at Wrench, getting up to greet him. He saw you and slowly started walking towards you.

He was wearing actual dress pants and a white dress shirt that was one or two sizes too big on his scrawny body, probably borrowed from Marcus. His sleeves were rolled up about halfway on his lower arms. With his converse and the mask, he looked like Wrench, but also kinda not...   
"You're beautiful!" he whispered, when he saw you. [OMG] blinked on his mask. He had given it some updates in the afternoon, to increase the range of emotions he could show the outer world, he had explained to you.

He had been at the Hackerspace earlier, working on his mask, while you were getting ready, so he hadn't seen you yet in the dress.   
"Thank you." you replied, smiling. "You clean up nicely as well."

You let your fingers gently glide along his neck and the collar of his shirt, straightening it a bit.  
"Care for a dance?" you whispered and put your arms around his neck.  
He put his arms around your hips and you let your head rest on his shoulder, swaying to the music together.  
"I love that you changed your mind." you whispered in his ear.  
"Well Marcus wouldn't send me a picture of you, so I kinda had to..." he was such a moment-killer. "And cameras couldn't capture your beauty anyways..." he added after a second, trying to save the romantic mood.  
"Awww..." you lifted up his mask and kissed him. "That must be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Bullshit!" I say nice things to you all the time!" Alright, Moment killed.

He took the mask out of your hands to put it on his face again. ^.^ lit up on the display immediately.

This was too far out if his comfort zone to be without his mask. Alright, you could deal with that.

You felt him tense up a second later and looked behind you, to see your mother making her way through the tables, definitely headed for you. You rolled your eyes. “Let’s leave"

In that moment, Marcus got up from the table, gave you thumbs up and walked towards your mother. You couldn’t hear what he said, but were thankful nonetheless. She had stopped her stride and was talking to him now, effectively giving you and Wrench some more time.

You stood and swayed a little while longer. You wanted to melt into him completely. The music was lovely, the moment beautiful.

“Oh! Did you bring your other friend as well?” you startled at your mothers voice. You sighed and opened her eyes. “The name was Vince, right?” she continued talking, while looking him up and down disapprovingly. “Well, at least he isn’t black” she murmured to herself.

“The name was Wrench.” Wrench said. “And believe me, my soul is black as the night.” You laughed, then got serious again. “Mum, what do you want?”

“I just wanted to get you … which one of those is your boyfriend anyways? Well I wanted to introduce you to someone. He is about your age and singleeeee” she cheered, completely ignoring Wrench next to you. Marcus chose that moment to step next to you.

“Mum, I already got the two loves of my life right here… I don’t need another one!” you put your arms around Marcus and Wrench, one on each side of you and kissed Wrench on the neck and Marcus on the cheek.

The look on your mothers’ face was more than you could have hoped for. All the color drained from her face and she actually had to grab a chair for support.

“Sooo… we were just about to leave.” you said to her. “I’m ovulating and we wanna make a baby tonight!” You couldn’t resist teasing her a bit more.   
“Yea, it will be so exciting to find out who’s the father once it will be born.” Marcus added for emphasis.

Her mouth formed a silent O and she took both hands to her face, stumbling a few steps backwards.   
“Anyways… thanks for having us.” Wrench said and started walking towards the exit. You and Marcus fell in line with him, one on each side. Wrench put his arms around the both of you and squeezed your butts.

Once you were outside, all three of you almost broke down laughing. “Thanks guys, that was amazing.” you wheezed.

“The look on her face… priceless! Thanks for taking me here! I had a great evening!” Marcus slapped you on the shoulder.

“Seriously tough, you guys” Wrench threw in. “Why don’t we do this?” He pointed between the three of you, [RUMPY PUMPY] ran over his display.  
Both you and Marcus rolled your eyes and punched him in the arm at the same time.


	14. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even dedSec Members need to relax every once in a while. The night is great, but the morning after... not so much.

“Oooooooh you’re gonna love it there! It will be a-fucking-mazing!” Wrench practically jumped up and down in your living room. “It’s super secret and you can only get there if you’ve been there before…”  
“But then… how did people get there the first time?” you broke his happy happy joy joy ride, gently putting your hands on his cheeks to make him stop moving. The small kiss you placed on his lips only stopped him for a few seconds tough.  
“I…. have no Idea! But doesn’t matter! We’re gonna go there! Music, dancing, drugs, the most amazing people… it’s gonna be awesome! Sitara and the others will come along as well!” he continued his rave.  
“Haha! Alright alright, we’ll go!” you laughed. “What should I wear?”  
“Something comfy and sexy that I can rip off of you easily afterwards!” his mood had been through the roof ever since he had found out the Swelter Skelter would take place this evening.  
“Oh this will be so fucking good! I gotta go to my place to get my outfit and I’ll pick you up here at 10!” Without another word he was out the door, only to come back in a second later, to hurriedly kiss you on the lips once more and then run out the door again.  
You were left standing there, laughing. This was the first time you had seen him so excited. 

Since you didn’t really know what to expect at the Swelter Skelter, you went with his suggestion for your outfit. You chose brightly patterned backless summerdress. Since he wanted easily removable, you went braless. You bound your hair up in a ponytail and put on a pair of flipflops. He said it would be out in the desert, so you’d probably walk barefoot most of the time anyways. A small woven bag that was just about big enough for your phone, some money and your keys completed the outfit. The zipper didn’t close properly, but Wrench hat just rang your doorbell and you didn’t want to make him wait, so you just went with it. Quickly locking the door behind you, you ran outside and stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him.  
You didn’t know whether to laugh or to be impressed by his bold choice of clothes. He was wearing a black leather thong and biker boots, leaving his skinny legs completely bare. On his shoulders and back he had some kind of body armor with even bigger spikes than usual. A motorcycle helmet with a mohawk on top completed his look, making you feel completely underdressed immediately. His mask hid his face, as usual, showing ^.^  
He was leaning against a black pickup truck, his motorbike nowhere in sight.  
“I didn’t wanna gouge your eyes out with my outfit.” he joked, when he opened the passenger door for you.  
“Thanks. That’s very… considerate of you.” you replied, carefully prodding at one of the longest spikes with your finger, then climbed into the car.  
The radio was playing dedSec’s very own pirate radio session. They usually just put on playlists one of the dedSec Members had created. It was playing some kind of electronic music today.  
“Sooo… We’re gonna pick up the others and drive out to the desert. Haaaaaave yourself a drink!” he invited, opening the glove compartment, filled with cans of beer. “There’s more in the back” ;) ;)

***

About 40 minutes later, you stopped in the middle of nowhere. All of you were pretty drunk and hyped up. Even Wrench had started drinking, as soon as you had turned off the paved streets and on to a dirt road through the desert.  
There were already a couple of cars parked next to the road, in a random criss cross formation. You were in the middle of the desert after all, so it didn’t really matter where everyone parked.  
You could already hear the music from the party. Blueish and purple lasers were illuminating the sky in front of you. A few trucks were obstructing your view to the main event, but looking at the whole thing made you eager for the party. Slowly you started to understand why Wrench had been so hyped up.  
Seeing there was only sand in front and around you, you took your shoes off and threw them in the back of the car. Sitara smiled and did the same. She wore dark hotpants and a big whitish sweater, artfully cut up at the back. A white hood on her head made her form stand out in the low light.  
Josh wore the same as always. Green hoodie and jeans. He was the only one who was sober, since he didn’t drink.  
Marcus was the last to jump down from the truck bed. He wore short shorts and a kitten-hipster sweater.  
As you were starting to walk towards the party, Wrench stopped all of you.  
“I brought a little special something for all of us!” he announced, pulling out a small brownish glass bottle from somewhere in his body armor.  
Without wasting a breath, he screwed it open, turned away from you, lifted his mask and dropped a few drops of liquid into his mouth.  
“What is it?” you asked unsure.  
“Its liquid maaaaagic!” he made a rainbow shape with his hands in front of his face, almost dropping the open bottle in the process.  
“Be careful man!” Marcus caught his hands and plucked the bottle from his fingers. “Gimme!” he opened his mouth and looked skywards, like a little birdie waiting for his mummy to feed him.  
SWEET lit up on Wrench’s Mask and he dropped a few drops into Marcus’ mouth.  
Sitara was next and also took a few drops. Josh of course didn’t, stating he didn’t want to “cloud his mind”  
Shrugging you did as the others before you and let Wrench give you a dose of the mystery liquid as well.  
“Aaaaalright!” Wrench took another dose of the drugs and then put the bottle away to where it had come from. “Now we’re ready!”  
He excitedly grabbed your hand and pulled you after him, towards the music.  
You smiled and ran after him, already feeling yourself become one with the music. Wait. Was that the drugs already kicking in? Had everything been this colorful and squiggly before? Did music always have colors?  
Wrench abruptly stopped, when you were in the middle of what appeared to be the dancefloor. There was a huge bird sitting right in the center of the festival. Did birds grow this big in real life? Was this real life?  
Alright… you were completely fucking high. Now that you were in the center of it all, with music coming from every direction, you closed your eyes. Seeing stuff was too much, but the music was incredible, filing every fiber of your body.  
You danced and danced for what felt like hours. Or had it been days? There really wasn’t any way to tell time. When you opened your eyes for a second, you saw Wrench next to you, dancing and moving the same way you felt you were doing.  
Marcus was on your other side and a few other people were dancing around you as well. Had they always been there? You weren’t sure. But did it really matter anyways?  
You closed your eyes again and felt Wrench move to hug you from behind. His leather clad dick pressed into your ass, as the two of you moved to the beat of the music together. It felt amazing, having him touch you. Every spot he touched was tingling.  
Your limbs were heavy and your head was light. You had never before felt this amazing in your life.  
You turned around in his arms, only to find that it wasn’t Wrench, but Marcus dancing with you. The drugs in your system stopped you from caring tough. Wrench was dancing only about half a meter away and really, weren’t you all one already through the music? You smiled at Marcus and kissed him on the lips, like you originally wanted to do with Wrench. It felt like your head was exploding. The sensation was intense. Like a thousand fireworks in every cell of your body and you felt your knees grow weak from the intensity of it all. When Marcus moved his hands from your hips to cup your ass, you felt him push against you even harder than before.  
Suddenly you felt someone grab you by the arm and pull you away. Opening your eyes revealed it was Wrench, pulling both you and Marcus after him behind one of the trailers on the edge of the dancefloor.  
Once you stopped, you decided it would be a good idea to sit down and let yourself fall to the ground right where you were. Wrench did the same, pulling Marcus with him. The three of you were sitting so close together, your knees were touching.  
Wrench was still holding your left hand and Marcus took your right one now. Sitting there like a bunch of hippies, holding hands, while still being encased by music was almost too much to bear. It felt like electricity was pulsing through your veins to the beat of the base.  
You closed your eyes again and softly let your fingers play over the guy’s knees and thighs. A soft moan from Wrench’s direction was your reply. Or had that been your imagination? When you felt his hand move up your arm, followed by the rest of his body pushing you down on the ground, you knew you hadn’t imagined things. Only a second later you felt another body from the right and Marcus was on top of you as well. He was kissing your neck, while Wrench was still petting you up and down with just the tips of his fingers. The spot between your legs was throbbing and almost drowning out the rest of the sensations you were feeling.  
When a hand moved under your dress, you shivered in pleasure. 

***

You woke up the next day from the sun burning down from a cloudless sky. You were uncomfortably hot. “Fuck” you groaned your voice hoarse. Something heavy was on top of you. Opening your eyes made your head feel like someone drilling right into your brain, but did nothing to show you where you were or what was on top of you. When you heard a synthesized moan next to you, you realized Wrench was there. Whatever was on top of you suddenly moved. You startled when the ground below you moved as well. What the actual fuck?  
Shielding your eyes from the sun with your hand, you blinked them open once more.  
Alright. It was Wrench on top of you. Painfully turning your head around, you found Marcus below you. “What the fuck?” you rasped. Your throat was painfully dry.  
You slowly worked your way to a half sitting position, propping yourself up on your elbows, which in turn made Wrench slide off of you and drop to the ground. Your movement had woken up Marcus below you and he was slowly sitting up as well.  
“What the…..” he was looking around him confusedly. When your eyes met, you saw the realization of what had happened last night in his eyes, just as it came back to you as well. “OMG” you whispered.  
It was only then that you realized you were only half wearing your dress, one of your breasts exposed.  
Marcus was topless, his shorts open and down so far he was sitting on the ground on his bare ass.  
Wrench wasn’t wearing anything but his mask and the helmet with the mohawk on it.  
“Did we….” you let your question trail off as you hastily tried covering yourself.  
“I think we did…” Marcus exhaustedly tried pulling his pants up, which was hard, considering you were still half on top of him.  
Pushing yourself to a more upright position, you gave him enough space to wiggle out from underneath you.  
Wrench was still out cold, and his skin was turning red from the sun. You probably didn’t look much better.  
“We need to get out of the sun.” you said, pointing to Wrench’s reddened skin.  
Marcus nodded and painfully got to his feet. He unceremoniously pulled Wrench towards the trailer by his arm. There was about a meter of shade and you crawled towards it now as well.  
Wrench stirred and his mask changed from Z.Z to x.x and back a few times as he woke up blinking. He didn’t say anything for a while, just groaned some more. You looked at him wordlessly, propped on your arms again. Being awake took all your energy. Forming words was too hard.  
<3 <3 lit up on Wrench’s mask for a second, when he looked at you for the first time. Then he seemed to remember what had happened last night as well. He looked down on himself and started laughing like a maniac.  
“What the fuck?” you murmured for what felt like the 100th time that day. You questioningly looked up at Marcus, who was leaning against the trailer above you.  
“I’ll get us some water.” he said and moved off with a shrug.  
Wrench was still laughing. “Well, that was… unexpected!” Then he tried to get up as well. “Damn my ass hurts.” Then he seemed to realize what he had just insinuated. O.O showed on his mask as he looked at you.  
“I can’t remember any details…” you murmured, “but generally I think… ‘yes’ to all your questions.”  
“Awesome!” he laughed some more, and got up for real this time., rubbing his ass in the process. His thong was hanging on his ankle. He looked down on himself and pulled it up, still softly chuckling.  
His silliness made you chuckle as well.  
When Marcus came back a few minutes later, you were both sitting on the ground again, holding your bellies from laughing. Tears of laughter were forming in the corners of your eyes.  
“Fuck.” you suddenly murmured and crawled a few meters away on all fours, before you stopped and puked.  
“Shit!” Marcus dropped the waterbottles he was holding and ran to keep your hair out of your face. 

***

The ride back home had been quiet. Everyone was tired from partying all night. Wrench, Marcus and you had sat in the truckbed. Josh and Sitara sat up front, with Josh driving. Before leaving, you had walked back around the terrain for a bit, because you still wondered about that huge bird you had seen last night.  
The bird turned out to be a sculpture. “Ray made that.” Josh had explained matter of factly as he found you standing and staring at the thing. 

***

“Soooo… are we alright?” Wrench asked, when Josh dropped you off.  
“Yea, sure… it was fun!” you grinned at him.  
Marcus seemed unsure. “I’ll be alright” he murmured.  
“Well… see you next week.” you awkwardly half hugged him and then climbed out of the bed. 

Wrench and you walked towards your apartment building, holding hands, after waving the others goodbye. You got out the keys to unlock the door. Your brain was still feeling fuzzy and everything took ages to process.  
You wanted nothing more than a shower, when you closed the apartment door behind you.  
On your way into the bathroom already, you turned back once more to your bag hastily and started rummaging through it, even turning it inside out.  
“What is it?” Wrench’s mask changed to a worried >.< as he saw how tense you were.  
“Please don’t freak out on me now……… but I think I might have lost my phone.” you whispered.  
“You did what?” O.O His voice seemed unusually harsh.  
“The zipper is broken. And it’s not in here.” you tried to explain.  
“Please tell me you installed the security update I sent you last week!”  
“I… might not have done that yet.” you slowly admitted, nervously swallowing.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” T.T he was pissed now, the good mood blown away in a second.  
You looked at him and swallowed. “I’m sorry.”  
“You do realize that whoever finds your phone could easily have gotten into our network and stolen all our data by now?” his voice was ice cold.  
You looked at him, not daring to say anything.  
Wrench angrily beat at the wall next to you with his fist, leaving a bloody mark. Then he proceeded to walk towards the living room where your laptop stood, cursing under his breath all the while. Without another word to you, he took the laptop and slammed it against the door frame until it snapped in half.  
You stared at him from a few meters away, utterly terrified, not daring to move.  
Wordlessly he took your tablet from the couch and gave it the same treatment as the laptop.  
“IF YOU CAN’T BE FUCKING RESPONSIBLE WITH TECHNOLOGY, YOU DON’T FUCKING DESERVE TO HAVE ANY!” he screamed, accenting every word with a stomp on the parts that were left of your devices on the floor.  
“I have to call Josh so he’ll shut everything down!” he was so mad; his hands were shaking, as he took out his phone.  
You still didn’t dare move, as he stood there and angrily talked to Josh. Blood was slowly dripping from his knuckles to the floor.  
“I gotta go to the Hackerspace!” he bellowed, as he angrily pushed you to the side and stormed out the door.


	15. All good things come to an end... and some bad ones as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things that happened in the past don't stay without consequences

Wrench was still in a foul mood when he came back home later the same day.  
You had showered and went to bed. Nothing you could have done anyways.  
The door closing behind him woke you up.  
The sound of water from the bathroom told you he was taking a shower as well. When the water stopped, you got up to apologize once more.  
He always left the door to the bathroom open, because the small room and the closed door gave him the creeps, he claimed. You thought he probably did it, to invite you for shower sex, but who knew.  
You were already waiting for him with a fresh towel, when he stepped out of the shower.  
“I’m so sorry!” you whispered again, when you handed him the towel.  
“Don’t worry… nothing was stolen, its fine.” he explained while drying himself off. “I probably shouldn’t have overreacted the way I have… I’ll get you new stuff.”  
You shook your head. “Doesn’t matter… how’s your hand?” you gently took his hand to have a look at it. The blood had clotted up and it was slightly bruised, but nothing too bad.  
You kissed his knuckles gently and let go of his hand, getting some lotion out of the cabinet. “The sun has hit us both pretty hard.” you laughed softly as you proceeded to put the lotion on his back.  
“Mhhhhhh… that feels nice.” he stood before you limply, towel wrapped around his waist, obviously enjoying the treatment. You softly kissed his neck before stepping around him so you could see his face. He was even paler than usual, with sleep deprivation and everything that had been going on.

***

A few weeks later you had gotten a new phone, but Wrench personally made sure you immediately installed every update he sent you. The scare from the Swelter Skelter was still in everyone’s mind.  
Noone talked about the threesome you had had with Marcus tough. So at first you didn’t make the connection, when you woke up in the morning and had to run straight to the toilet to puke for a few days in a row.  
Only when the period app on your phone reminded you that you were 6 days late, you started doing the math in your head.  
You were sitting in the Hackerspace with Sitara, working on one of her videos. The guys were out doing whatever they did.  
Sitara looked over your shoulder when you opened the notification from your app.  
“Umm… do we need to worry?” she slowly said, when you hastily put your phone away again.  
“I…. don’t know…. Wrench and I usually use condoms, but there might have been a night…..” you trailed off, thinking about the Swelter Skelter.  
“Did you take a test already?” she asked.  
You shook your head. “Do you think I should?”  
“Definitely! Come on! We can finish this later!” she got up from where she sat and was already moving towards the exit.  
You followed her, suddenly feeling sick to your stomach. “I’ve been puking every morning for like a week now.” you thought out loud. “I thought it was some stomach bug, but damn….”  
“Hey, don’t worry! It’s gonna be fine! We’ll take care of everything.” she hugged you, then continued up the stairs.

***

You had bought five different tests at the drugstore and were now in your flat, peeing on every single one of them.  
And every single one of them showed up positive…  
You were sitting at the little breakfast table in your kitchen.  
“Fuck!” you murmured, looking up at Sitara from teary eyes. “What am I gonna do now?”  
You had filled her in on the details you could remember from the festival, including the threesome but leaving out the fact that Marcus had been your third.  
She was impressed and kinda jealous at first, but when she saw how you were feeling now, concern replaced your emotions.  
“So… are you gonna keep it?” she asked in a low voice, getting up from her chair to squat before you, holding your hands.  
“Hell no! Can you imagine raising a baby with Wrench? He’s half a baby himself still! Last week I had to remind him to put on some pants before leaving the house! And he usually doesn’t wear anything beneath those pants of his!”  
Sitara chuckled at the thought, but got serious again.  
“Well then… you gotta get rid of it!”  
You silently nodded, as the realization hit you. “We can never tell him tough!” you exclaimed then. “We haven’t talked about having kids yet… what if he wants me to keep it?”  
“Hey… your body, your rules! If you want to get rid of it, you do that! Fuck what he thinks! I’ll be there with you every step along the way!”  
“Thank you!” you hugged her.

 

Protesters were waiting outside the clinic and screamed at you and called you a slut and a whore.  
“Fuck all of you!” Sitara shouted back at them and flipped them the bird.  
You barely even noticed the protesters. Your mind was occupied with what was before you.

After all was done, you were told to lie down and take it easy for the next few days. You didn’t want to be alone, so you spent your days at the Hackerspace, with a blanket and some ice cream, claiming it was that time of the month, so the guys wouldn’t bother you.  
Sitara checked on you frequently, making sure you were alright and didn’t run out of ice cream.  
“I know it isn’t your time of the month!” Josh stated in his usual matter of fact way when the two of you were alone in the hackerspace the next afternoon.  
Of course he’d notice! Wrench had gone along with your lie just fine, but Josh wouldn’t. “I know you were supposed to get your period two weeks ago.” he stated. “But you didn’t. And then you and Sitara were acting all weird and now you claim it’s your period, but you never eat ice cream when you are on your period! You only eat Doritos with Nutella straight from the jar when you’re on your period… which I think is disgusting by the way.”  
You looked at him for a few seconds, blinking. He really was a fucking genius. It was no use lying to him.  
“Alright Josh… I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone else!”  
He nodded in reply.  
“I was pregnant… but I am no more… I got rid of it. Is that enough of an answer?” you asked, wrapping the blanket tighter around yourself.  
“You fucking what?” Wrench asked from behind you. When had he come in?  
You turned around to face him, murmuring “fuck” under your breath. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough!” he took a few steps towards you. “You were pregnant with my baby and didn’t tell me about it?” he seemed genuinely hurt.  
“Wrench… I…. I wasn’t sure if it was yours…” you tried to explain. “The Swelter Skelter… remember?”  
You were sure he was paling beneath his mask, but his visor only showed O.O as he slowly sat down on the backrest of the sofa.  
“Does Marcus know?” he asked.  
“You…. fuck!” you turned back to Josh who was staring between the two of you, confused.  
“Does Marcus know what?” Marcus asked as he came down the stairs as well.  
“Way to fucking go, Wrench!” you yelled at him and got up. “Is everyone sneaking around here now all the time? Can’t you make a sound when walking, like normal people do?”  
You were mad and embarrassed at the same time. Where was Sitara when you needed her? She would know what to do.  
“So what does Marcus know?” he repeated, not caring about your little rant.  
“She got pregnant at the Swelter Skelter and isn’t pregnant anymore… I don’t know why you would care tough.” Josh blurted out behind you.  
You turned and mouthed “what the fuck?” to him.  
Marcus paled. “Is that true?”  
You only nodded. No use in denying it anymore.  
“Well isn’t that just great?” Wrench was walking up and down now, randomly kicking objects in his wake. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t tell anyone!”  
“Except for Sitara.” Josh threw in. Did he want to dig your hole even deeper?  
“She found out on her own!” you tried to defend yourself. “Same as Josh!”  
“So you killed our baby.” Wrench interjected from the side.  
You nodded.  
“Well… good! Babies are scary!” he had obviously made up his mind and went to hug you from behind.  
“Except for… maybe it was my baby!” Marcus tossed in.  
“Would you stop calling it a baby? I was six weeks along! It was nothing more than a clump of cells!”  
Josh stared between the three of you, seeming utterly confused.  
You didn’t have the energy to explain stuff to him right now… you vowed to yourself to fill him in later. All his cleverness didn’t help him fill in all the blanks in this riddle.  
You let yourself relax into Wrench’s embrace a bit, feeling reassured by his reaction.

And then, all hell broke loose.  
Heavy Metal Music started blaring from the speakers and the lights flickered on and off like crazy.  
“What the fuck!” you shouted, but couldn’t even hear yourself over the music. The others looked around confused. Josh was the first to find his composure again and ran to his computer.  
Wrench and Marcus did the same a second later, leaving you standing alone in the middle of the room. Obviously you had been hacked.  
Since you had no way to tell how fast the others would be able to turn off the blaring music, you went around and manually disconnected the speakers from their cables. With every speaker you could hear yourself think a little better.  
“Thanks” Marcus murmured as you unplugged the last of the big speakers. Now only the various laptops and phones in the room were still blaring. You tried, but couldn’t turn off your phone. Yes, definitely hacked. Well… there were other ways to get the devices to shut up or at least lower the noise. You took your headphones out of your bag and plugged them in, effectively turning down the volume on your phone a little farther. Marcus saw what you had done and did the same, before he resumed typing.  
The few tablets and one or two unused laptops in the room were still blaring, so you collected them and put them all in one of the lockers.  
Wrench was sitting at his desk cursing and Josh and Marcus were talking about what to do. You understood some of the words, but they were deep down in their hacking lingo and didn’t really get what they were talking about.  
Sitara chose that moment to come down the stairs. Her phone was blaring the music as well. “What just happened?” she wanted to know.  
It was only then you realized that this was probably your fault. Everyone had almost forgotten about your lost phone, but obviously that was biting you in the ass now.  
All the screens suddenly started flickering and then blinked out to black, only to show a message a second later: TEEHEE flashed on the screens over and over. Wrench threw out some more colorful curses and then shoved his laptop away from him angrily.  
His mask had started blaring the music as well and TEEHEE was flashing on ist LED-display.  
Angrily he ripped it off and threw it in a corner, pulling his hood deeper into his face, so the others wouldn’t be able to see him.

You felt incredibly shitty. All of this was your fault! If you hadn't been so careless, none of this would have happened. Slowly you walked towards where Wrench sat and gently touched his shoulder. "Not now!" he shook your hand off impatiently. You nodded and took a step back.  
Then one more and then you were walking towards the exit, grabbing your phone from the locker, before you left. The music was still blaring, but with the headphones dampening the noise a bit, it wasn't that bad and you were content, the others would manage to stop it altogether pretty soon.  
You couldn't stay there with them. Your hacking skills weren't up to whatever needed to be done, so you'd let them work in peace. Hopefully not messing up more than you had already done.

Despite being hacked, you were still able to use some of the apps on your phone and even managed to hack into a nearby crane. You climbed on the platform and lifted yourself up, just wanting to be alone. A few seconds before you reached the very top, the music from the headphones stopped. Good! They were making progress!  
You moved to the very edge of the platform and let your feet dangle above the city. Why were you always making such a mess of things?

The sun was slowly starting to sink towards the horizon, when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You must have been sitting there for hours, just staring straight ahead, tears slowly running down your cheeks and falling to the ground far below.  
[Where are you? We could use your help back here.] Sitara had texted you.  
You sighed. Were they for real or had Sitara simply figured out how you must feel and tried to make you feel better about yourself?   
[???] you typed and hit send.  
[ray shittalked you and wrench is throwing a fit.]  
[tell wrench to chill. ray is right after all... its my fault] you replied.  
[no it isnt! they got in through a bug on my laptop... it wasnt your fault] she texted back immediately  
[are you for real?] You hacked the crane to lower the platform. This was great news... for you! It was shitty for Sitara and you felt bad for being happy about her misery, but still!    
[yes! come quick] was her short response.

You jumped off the platform when it was still a little way from the ground. Your knees protested a bit from the hard landing, but who cared? Glad you weren't too far from the hackerspace, you ran the short distance. Wrench took great care not to hurt you, even when he was mad, but who knew what he would do to Ray? The two of them had an unspoken truce between them, but if one of them broke it, they'd probably break each other's faces too.

Everyone was screaming at each other, when you opened the door to the hackerspace. You couldn't understand a word, but ran down the stairs anyways. Wrench was holding a wrench in his hand and gesticulating wildly with it. Sitara was standing between the two men and Josh stood a few meters away from the three. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck off, scarface!" Ray screamed at Wrench over the general noise and flipped him the bird. This one sentence stopped everyone from what they were doing, He had not just said that, had he?  
With a few determined steps, you walked towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He was quite a bit taller than you were, but you were beyond caring. "Are you fucking serious?" you spit at him.  
"Oh shut up, little girl! The only reason you're here is because scarface likes to poke his tiny dick inside of you! If it was up to me, you wouldn't even be allowed down here, much less have access to all of this." he gestured around.  
You had never considered Ray a particularly good friend, but finding out how he really felt about you hurt. And him poking at Wrench's weak spot like that was even worse.  
"What are you gonna do now?" he said, when you said nothing. "Hit me?" he looked down at your fist on his collar.  
"Why the hell not?" you murmured to yourself through gritted teeth and without further ado, punched him in the face. You had never before punched someone like that. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so so good.  
"Fucking bitch!" Ray screamed and tore himself out of your grip, before you could hit him again. His nose was bleeding.

"Stop that! All of you!" Josh suddenly moved between you and Ray. "I can't take this anymore!"  
"Yea, me neither... " Sitara joined him. "Ray, you better leave!"  
"Me? What about those two? They started this!" he tried to paint himself as the victim.  
"And I'm stopping it!" Sitara used her most commanding voice and gently but firmly pushed Ray towards the stairs.


	16. happy end after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Ray, Wrench tells you how he really got his scar.  
> (I know some people say its a bruise, but to me its a scar, so thats how I wrote it)

“Wrench? Are you okay?” you slowly walked to him.   
His mask showed a neutral o.o. You weren’t sure if that was a good sign.  
“Yea, yea… sure! Fuck that asshole!” he really didn’t seem to care about Ray. “I love how you defended my honor tough. Is your hand okay?” <3 <3 lit up on his mask as he pulled you onto his lap.  
You had almost forgotten about your hand. Now that he mentioned it, you become conscious of how it pulsed angrily. “Hurts… but I’m alright.”  
He gently took your hand and examined it, carefully moving each finger. “Awww… fuck that!” he obviously couldn’t see well enough with his mask on, so he took it off. Everyone had seen him without it anyways, so it didn’t really matter.  
He pressed a kiss on your scraped knuckles when he was assured you weren’t hurt too badly.   
His eyes looked tired and you gently put your uninjured hand on his cheek to make him look at you, softly stroking his scar with your thumb.  
Sitara and Josh had withdrawn to the other end of the room to give you some space. The two of them had grown much closer over the last few months.

“You wanna know how I got the scar?” Wrench suddenly said in a low voice, looking up at you. You were still sitting on his lap.  
“Only if you wanna tell.” you replied.   
“My mother died from cancer when I was like three… I can’t even remember her face… My father raised me on his own. Well… raised might be too strong a word… He was drunk most of the time, taking his anger about the world and everything out on me… I tried to keep out of his way, but that was kinda hard, living in a fucking trailer!” he laughed sadly. “I was always fucking around with our shit, trying to fix broken stuff or breaking it even more. I wanted to fix the toaster. Untoasted bread for weeks, you know? Ugh… disgusting… but my fixing… well… the fucking thing caught on fire when I tried it… the rest of the kitchen went up in flames in like… seconds! My father was black out drunk on his bed, I tried getting to him, but everything was on fire… everything in those fucking trailers is made from plastic, you know? It burned so fast… a piece of molten plastic from the kitchen got stuck on my face somehow. I didn’t even realize it until the ambulance was there… damn that shit hurt” he unconsciously touched his scar. “It was all for nothing tough… I couldn’t wake him. It was all my fault!”  
His light blue eyes were filled with sadness and they glittered with unshed tears.   
“It’s not your fault! You were just a kid.” you hugged him tight and tried to comfort him.   
“Yea… but really… part of me hoped something like that would happen, when I brazed the stupid toaster together… part of me always wanted him to die… I mean… he was my father, but I hated the guy.”  
“It’s okay Wrench.” you whispered. His face was buried in the crook of your neck and he was sobbing silently.   
You pet his head and held him close, kissed his soft hair and gave him your love. What else could you do but be there for him?  
You had always known he’d had a troubled past, but this was beyond everything you had imagined. No wonder he was feeling self-conscious about his face. The scar must remind him of his childhood every time he looked into a mirror.  
You put your head on top of his and held on to him.

When he had calmed down a bit, you moved your head away from him a little to look him in the face. He looked up at you, eyes red from crying. “Fuck, that’s embarrassing…” he murmured, wiping his nose on his sleeve.   
You rolled your eyes. “I’ve been sleeping next to you for months now… The things you say in your sleep are way more embarrassing than that.” lovingly you wiped the one teardrop that still hung on his chin away with your thumb.

You startled, as a sneeze from Sitara abruptly reminded you that she and Josh were still in the room.  
“Alright… anyone else wanna share their dark past?” Wrench tried to distract from his outbreak. He half turned the two of you around on the spinning chair you were sitting on and took his mask from the workbench, putting it on his face with a few practiced moves of his fingers.   
“No matter your past… the future is gonna be all rainbows and unicorns.”


End file.
